Conexión
by Haghenveien
Summary: Se podría suponer que cuando dos personas comparten su mente, no queda mucho más que decir. ¿O tal vez sí? Esta es mi visión de lo que podría haber sucedido después de los hechos planteados en la película. Para aquellos que quieran profundizar en la relación de Raleigh y Mako porque los amen tanto como yo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Este fanfiction está inspirado en los acontecimientos y personajes de la película Pacific Rim a cuyos creadores pertenece la propiedad intelectual de los mismos.

 **CAPÍTULO 1: RALEIGH**

Raleigh Becket entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Decir que estaba exhausto era poco. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se cierra un portal interdimensional mediante una explosión nuclear consiguiendo con ello salvar el mundo. Y sobre todo, no todos los días se es el invitado de honor de la fiesta de celebración. Casi que prefería los Kaijus.

Ahora por fin, podía descansar, y sin embargo había algo en la visión de su cama que le resultaba poco apetecible: estaba vacía.

Sabía perfectamente quién faltaba en ella, Mako Mori, su compañera de Jaeger. La señorita Mori, sí, tenía una buena idea de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Al fin y al cabo, habían compartido conexión neuronal en más de una ocasión. Por lo mismo, sabía que ella también tenía sentimientos hacia él. En realidad, no necesitaba compartir ninguna conexión neuronal para eso. Lo había notado desde el primer momento. Todavía recordaba la forma en que se había ruborizado cuando le había visto la primera vez. Le había encantado.

Y no era lo único. Su inteligencia, su determinación, su fortaleza, su valentía... Realmente había muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella. Por no hablar de que la señorita Mori, era realmente guapa. No era la belleza más evidente del mundo pero tenía unos preciosos ojos oscuros que daban ganas de perderse en ellos y unos labios finos y delicados que invitaban a ser besados.

Y luego estaba su cuerpo. No es que fuese voluptuosa ni mucho menos, de hecho, se alejaba bastante del tipo de mujer al que se solía ver atraído. Pero cuando habían luchado juntos para comprobar su compatibilidad había hecho reaccionar a su cuerpo como si del de un adolescente se tratase. Y eso que apenas le había tocado.

El problema es que durante mucho tiempo no había sabido que hacer con todo aquello. Durante algún tiempo, se había preguntado si no sería normal desarrollar algún tipo de atracción "amorosa" por el compañero de Jaeger. Normalmente entre los pilotos de Jaeger ya existía algún tipo de relación previa y normalmente la conexión neuronal no hacía sino fortalecer esa relación. Era lo que había sucedido entre él y su hermano. Por eso había dolido tanto cuando se hermano murió, había sido como si él mismo muriese.

¿Pero qué pasaba cuando no existía una relación previa en la que depositar todos esos sentimientos que sin duda aparecían como consecuencia de compartir algo tan íntimo como las propias mentes?

Pensó en los pilotos rusos. Habían sido marido y mujer. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar si su relación era anterior a pilotar jaegers o si por el contrario se había establecido posteriormente. Ahora era demasiado tarde para preguntarles, habían muerto intentando detener a un kaiju. No quería ni pensar lo que tendría que haber supuesto para ellos morir de aquella manera, conectados, sintiendo el dolor del otro.

En realidad, esa era la razón de que hubiese activado la eyección de Mako, no tanto para salvarla, ni por algún tipo de caballerosidad trasnochada. Simplemente es que no habría sido capaz de hacer aquello estando conectado a ella.

Por fin, había entendido la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, el problema es que creía haberlo hecho demasiado tarde. Cierto era que su última conexión había sido la más intensa que hubiera experimentado nunca, ni siquiera con su hermano había experimentado algo así. Pero ahora, pasadas las horas, se preguntaba si no había sido resultado de la emoción del momento, de la adrenalina.

Lo cierto es que desde que habían regresado a la base, Mako, se había mantenido aparte y en seguida se había marchado a su habitación. Y ahora, él estaba en la suya, sólo, mirando una cama vacía.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: MAKO**

Mako miró a través de la mirilla la puerta de su habitación por enésima vez. Hacía bastante rato que había visto a Raleigh regresar a su habitación. Durante un momento, un magnífico momento, Raleigh se había dirigido hacia su puerta pero luego se lo había pensado mejor y había entrado en la habitación de enfrente confirmando sus más terribles sospechas.

Era un horrible sentimiento que había aparecido sibilinamente y que había terminado empañándolo todo. Por mucho que se dijese que había visto la mente de Raleigh, que incluso se había declarado…más o menos ¿no? A su regreso a la base había empezado a experimentar aquel sentimiento, cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que ya no había sido capaz de soportarlo y se había tenido que refugiar en su habitación. Y a pesar de todo, durante horas también había sentido esperanza, no en vano habían tenido aquella conexión tan extraordinaria. Realmente habían llegado a ser uno sólo. Pero entonces, Raleigh había roto la conexión, la había enviado a la superficie y para completar estaba en la habitación de enfrente, que en lo que a ella respectaba era como el otro lado del mundo. La esperanza se había esfumado.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, hacía rato que no era capaz de contenerlas, tal era el dolor que sentía. Volvió a mirar por la mirilla. A pesar de lo que le dolía ver aquella puerta cerrada, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se sentía tan estúpida por lo que había sucedido…

Transferencia, ese era término psiquiátrico. Lo había estudiado mientras que se preparaba para ser piloto de jaeger. Era algo que se conocía desde el siglo XX, al parecer, a raíz del nacimiento de la psicoterapia se habían registrado numerosos casos en los que los pacientes, al compartir todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones con sus terapeutas habían empezado a sentir que éstos compartían dichos sentimientos, confundiendo aquello con un estado de enamoramiento.

En el caso de los pilotos de jaeger, que durante las conexiones compartían sus mentes completamente, la posibilidad de que se dieran casos de transferencia era ciertamente elevada, sin embargo, al existir normalmente una relación afectiva previa entre los pilotos, esos sentimientos eran fácilmente reconducibles dentro de la relación existente. Por ejemplo, si los pilotos eran hermanos, lo que sucedía era que éstos se sentían más unidos y se querían más. Nada de lo que preocuparse realmente.

¿Pero qué pasaba cuando no existía esa relación afectiva previa como sucedía en su caso y en el de Raleigh? Que los sentimientos podían confundirse y malinterpretarse.

Sí, aquello era algo de lo que tenía pleno conocimiento, había sido advertida durante su formación una y otra vez, había incluso escrito un ensayo al respecto y a pesar de todo, había caído en la trampa completamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III: EL DESAYUNO DE RALEIGH**

Raleigh estaba de un humor pésimo cuando se sentó delante de su bandeja de desayuno. Había pasado una noche horrible y aquella maldita cosa en frente de él le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Cómo podía seguir con el resto de su vida si ni siquiera podía desayunar sin que la bandeja del desayuno le recordase alguno de los momentos más especiales de su vida?

Desde aquella primera vez, tras el gran fiasco sucedido al entrar en la deriva por primera vez juntos, se había convertido en una especie de tradición para ellos desayunar juntos con las imponentes vistas de Gipsy Danger delante de ellos.

Raleigh adoraba aquellos desayunos con Mako, hablaban y hablaban de las cosas más dispares. Gracias a ellos, Raleigh había descubierto que a pesar de las apariencias Mako era realmente divertida, incluso un poco payasa, como aquella vez que había imitado el rugido de un Kaiju, borracho. Había echado la leche por la nariz de lo que se había reído.

Pero todos aquellos momentos eran cosa del pasado, ya no habría más desayunos con Gipsy Danger y por eso en lugar de estar sentado en frente del jaeger con su japonesa preferida, estaba en el comedor rodeado de gente que no hacía más que felicitarle y sonreírle, y que le hacían querer gritar y lanzar aquella maldita bandeja lo más lejos posible. No lo hacía, claro, porque sabía perfectamente que ellos no tenían la culpa de que el fuese un auténtico estúpido que había arruinado todo.

Miraba el pequeño tetrabrick de leche con odio, cuando Herc Hansen se sentó delante de él. Se sintió miserable, Herc acababa de perder a su hijo.

No te esperaba aquí, Becket- dijo Hansen mientras cogía los cubiertos- pensaba que estarías con Mako.

Su tono de voz dejaba a entender que por "estar con" se refería a algo más que simplemente compartir localización. Aquello le cogió a Raleigh por sorpresa, Herc nunca había hecho ese tipo de insinuaciones anteriormente.

Oh, venga, ¿de qué sirve salvar el mundo si no te llevas a la chica?

Bueno, tendré que averiguarlo porque no me la he llevado- contestó Raleigh con la cabeza gacha.

¿En serio? Pensaba que era cosa hecha, al fin y al cabo, vosotros dos teníais esa cosa, ya sabes esa conexión.

Eso pensaba, pero al final no era tan así. Debió ser eso que ocurre a veces, ya sabes…

¿Transferencia?

Sí, eso.

No me lo creo ni por un segundo. Estaba allí cuando tus pruebas de compatibilidad. Fallaste más de un golpe con los candidatos porque mirabas a Mako por el rabillo del ojo. Eso fue antes de que compartierais ninguna conexión neuronal.

Bueno sí, pero…

¿Me estás diciendo que ahí no había nada?

Está bien, lo reconozco, lo había…

Herc le miraba sin decir nada.

Vale, lo hay. Estoy enamorado de ella. Pero ella no siente lo mismo, y ahora no puedo ni tomar el maldito desayuno sin que me recuerde a ella y…

Whoa, tranquilo campeón…relájate – le interrumpió Herc

Se dio cuenta de que había elevado el volumen de voz y que estaba casi gritando, algunas cabezas se habían girado hacia él.

Lo siento- dijo intentando recuperar la compostura

A ver, ¿exactamente qué pasó cuando hablaste con ella anoche?

Raleigh se quedó callado, sin levantar la vista de los huevos revueltos. Odiaba los huevos revueltos, solo los cogía porque era la única forma de que en ese sitio te pusieran bacon. A Mako sin embargo le gustaban mucho. Solía comerlos de su plato, como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo. Aunque lo cierto es que luego le dejaba comerse su bacon

Raleigh… ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Verdad?

Bueno, yo…

Ya veo cómo funciona esa cabezota tuya. Cruzar a otra dimensión para acabar con una amenaza a nivel global. Sin problemas. Pero cruzar el pasillo para hablar con la mujer que amas… eso no.

Sé lo que parece, y no debería…pero…

Te da mucho más miedo.

Infinitamente.

¿Preferirías enfrentarte a una decena de Kaijus tú solo?

Definitivamente.

Te entiendo

¿Me entiendes?

Sí, yo también tuve que cruzar un pasillo en su momento.

¿Y cómo fue?

Cruzar ese pasillo me permitió tener a mi esposa y a mi hijo. Lo daría todo por volver a tener una oportunidad así.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante el resto del desayuno. No hacía falta.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV: EL DESAYUNO DE MAKO**

Mako había ido a desayunar al sitio de siempre, una plataforma desde la que se podía ver a Gipsy Danger. Sólo que Gipsy Danger ya no estaba y tampoco estaba Raleigh. Y ahora ella estaba mirando al vacío, con un montón de bacon vegetal en su plato, que no tenía ninguna intención de comerse.

Normalmente era Raleigh quien lo devoraba, creía que era bacon de verdad. Le gustaba tanto que había pensado que era crueldad sacarle de su error.

Ahora ella se preguntaba cuántas veces Raleigh habría hecho lo mismo por ella. No sacarla de su error para que no se sintiera mal. Probablemente muchas.

Tenía lógica, después de su primera conexión neuronal, había hecho todo lo posible para que no se disgustase. Debería haberse dado cuenta. No es que sintiese nada por ella, simplemente estaba evitando que disparase el armamento de Gipsy Danger por error y que destruyese medio emplazamiento.

Pero todo en sus conexiones había sido tan real, al menos, eso le había parecido a ella. ¿Pero qué sabía? Sólo había establecido una conexión neuronal con Raleigh así que no tenía nada con qué comparar. Tan sólo sabía una cosa: no se parecía en nada al simulador.

Aunque bueno, siempre se había comportado bien con ella, había dado la cara por ella. Eso debía significar algo ¿no?

Suspiró, probablemente lo único que significaba es que Raleigh era un buen hombre.

Lamentablemente con los hombres tenía todavía menos experiencia que con el simulador. Ahora mismo no estaba segura de si no confundiría una simple sonrisa con una declaración de amor. Especialmente cuando la sonrisa se trataba de la de Raleigh.

Lo cierto era que sus capacidades cognitivas se veían seriamente afectadas cuando Raleigh sonreía. Y era algo que sucedía muy a menudo.

Pensándolo bien le afectaba tanto la presencia de Raleigh que era llamativo que hubiese sido capaz de manejar un jaeger teniéndole a él lado.

Y lo peor era que Raleigh había tenido un asiento de primera fila a todo ese desbarajuste. En cambio ella había visto mucho menos de la mente de Raleigh porque al tener él más experiencia entraba en la deriva mucho más rápido.

Cuanto más lo pensaba peor se sentía. Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y pensar en otra cosa. Por ejemplo, podía pensar en el hecho de que estaba sin trabajo. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en lo que haría una vez que todo pasara. Su vida siempre había sido acabar con los Kaijus y ahora que lo había logrado no sabía qué hacer. No era como Raleigh, que había trabajado en la construcción. Con todo lo que había por reconstruir no le sería difícil mantenerse ocupado.

Bueno, eso sólo podía significar una cosa que Raleigh no tardaría en marcharse. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

¿Vas a comerte el bacon? - preguntó la voz de Raleigh detrás suya.

Mako se enjugó los ojos rápidamente antes de contestar.

No, es todo tuyo- dijo empujando la bandeja a un lado justo antes de levantarse y marcharse sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Si lo hubiera hecho, habría perdido la poca compostura que le quedaba.

Luego, cuando se hubo alejado miró, aún a riesgo de convertirse en estatua de sal, porque era Raleigh y necesitaba verle aunque sólo fuese una última vez.

Mako cerró la puerta de su habitación. Lo único que quería era derrumbarse en la cama y llorar hasta que ya no le quedasen más lágrimas. Pero no iba a hacer eso. Había tomado una decisión: cogería sus cosas y se marcharía. De todas formas, era algo que iba a tener que hacer tarde o temprano. Mejor temprano y así no alargar la agonía.

Iría a Tokyo, ya no le quedaba nadie allí, pero no dejaba de ser su hogar de alguna forma, buscaría trabajo…

Miró a su alrededor, había pasado años allí, y tenía demasiadas cosas. No podía llevárselo todo, cogería lo esencial y el resto de las cosas mandaría a buscarlas más adelante. A lo mejor podía regresar ella misma, si Raleigh ya no estaba…

Se quedó parada con una pila de camisetas en las manos. ¿Si Raleigh ya no estaba? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Raleigh no iba a estar. Raleigh no iba a estar.

Había estado tan centrada en el hecho de que no la correspondía, que no había caído en la cuenta de que iba a perderlo completamente. No más Raleigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V: PUERTAS CERRADAS**

Durante más de veinte minutos Raleigh había estado mirando el hueco que antes ocupaba Gipsy Danger. Intentaba asimilar el hecho de que Mako no quisiera si quiera compartir el mismo espacio físico que él.

No entendía que podía haber pasado para que todo hubiera resultado tan mal. Podía admitir que no había manejado la situación lo mejor posible y que seguramente no debería haber esperado al último minuto para declararse. Y quizás también dar algunas explicaciones.

¿Pero cómo iba a dar explicaciones si Mako le evitaba todo el tiempo?

De la rabia, dio una patada a lo primero que encontró: la bandeja del desayuno.

Ésta salió volando, y las cosas que estaban en ellas salieron desperdigadas por todas partes.

Justo en ese momento, pasaban unos técnicos que le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Tuvo que pedir disculpas y recoger lo que había quedado en la plataforma. El resto, que estaba varias decenas de metros por debajo, estaba fuera de su alcance.

Pero no podía permitir que Mako estuviera fuera de su alcance. Tendrían esa conversación y si después Malo no quería saber nada más de él, lo aceptaría. Cogería sus bártulos y se marcharía a…bueno, en realidad no tenía dónde ir, pero ya lo pensaría más tarde.

Decidido se dirigió a las habitaciones. Esperaba que Mako estuviera allí. Llamó a su puerta y para su sorpresa se abrió unos instantes después.

Lo que sucedió a continuación le sorprendió todavía más, antes de que se diera cuenta Mako le estaba besando. Y mucho antes de que pudiera procesarlo, había dejado de hacerlo.

Lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho- dijo Mako bajito, mientras él intentaba recuperar el aliento.

¿Lo sientes? ¿Y qué es lo que sientes besarme o dejar de hacerlo?

Mako no sabía qué contestar.

Besarte- dijo por fin- ¿no te das cuenta Raleigh? Esto no es real, es un caso de transferencia.

Ya veo- contestó Raleigh con el corazón roto.

¿Lo entiendes entonces, verdad? Crees tener sentimientos hacia mí, pero no es real.

Espera, ¿crees que quien sufre la transferencia soy yo? Mako, yo no estoy experimentando ningún caso de transferencia.

Raleigh, sé que cuesta admitirlo, pero piénsalo bien.

No tengo que pensar nada, estoy seguro.

Crees estarlo, es lo habitual en estos casos. Cuando se establece una conexión neuronal …

Mako,- interrumpió Raleigh- la conexión neuronal no tiene nada que ver en lo siento por ti- ya tenía sentimientos por ti antes.

Ya, siempre fuiste amable conmigo pero eso no quiere decir…

¿Amable? ¿Crees que te elegí como compañera porque estaba siendo amable? ¿Qué me enfrenté con Chuck porque estaba siendo amable? ¿Qué luché contigo porque estaba siendo amable? Lo hice porque me enamoré de ti

¿Hiciste esas cosas porque te enamoraste de mí?

¿Qué pensabas que lo hacía por caballerosidad?

Bueno, sí, es lo que pensaba.

Mako, soy un tipo que se dedica a matar monstruos gigantes a golpes. La caballerosidad no es mi fuerte.

¿De verdad te enamoraste?

Sí, después de verte bajo ese paraguas enorme, no es que tuviera muchas más opciones- contestó Raleigh acercando sus labios a los de Mako.

Nadie se enamora a los cinco segundos de conocer a alguien, Raleigh – repuso Mako, aunque ella no estaba tan segura de que hubiese tardado mucho más en enamorarse de Raleigh.

Mako, me hiciste sonreír de verdad por primera vez en cinco años. Fue como volver a respirar después de mucho tiempo aguantando la respiración.

Mako entendía aquel sentimiento perfectamente, se había sentido así durante muchos años. Y lo peor era que hasta que no había conocido a Raleigh ni si quiera se había planteado una vida diferente.

Mako, acarició suavemente entonces la cara de Raleigh y éste tomo su mano y delicadamente besó el interior de su muñeca

Espera, ¿me elegiste como compañera porque te enamoraste de mí?

Tal vez el hecho de que seas capaz de patearme el culo influyera algo en mi decisión.

¿Algo?- preguntó Mako mientras con un fluido movimiento atrapaba a Raleigh en una llave de judo.

Raleigh hizo otro rápido movimiento y convirtiendo la llave en un abrazo.

Algo, ¿Y ahora me vas a dejar besart..?

No pudo terminar porque Mako se lo impidió con sus labios.

¿Esto quiere decir que está enamorada de mí, Sr. Mori?

¿Por qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?

Y era verdad, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, he tardado un poco más de lo esperado en subir este capítulo y el anterior. Por una parte he estado ocupada con trabajo, y por otra parte mi inspiración no es lo más regular del mundo. Hay veces que puedo escribir tres capítulos en un día, y otras veces me puedo tirar semanas sin que se me ocurra nada. Espero que podáis comprenderlo._

 **CAPÍTULO VI: REUNIÓN CON HERC**

No fue hasta varias horas después que Raleigh no abandonó la habitación de Mako. No quería hacerlo, pero habían recibido una notificación para una reunión en quince minutos. Aparentemente salvar al mundo daba derecho a unas vacaciones muy cortas.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando de la cálida sensación sobre sus músculos. Cerró los ojos y su mente se llenó de imágenes. Durante las horas anteriores había descubierto que no sólo sus mentes eran compatibles, también sus cuerpos lo eran. Y mucho. Muchísimo. Y más le valía dejar de pensar en tanta compatibilidad porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de forma más que evidente y no podía presentarse en la reunión en semejante estado.

Decidió centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba listo. Quizás con un poco menos de espacio en el pantalón de lo que le hubiera gustado pero no había mucho más de lo que pudiera hacer al respecto. Bueno, si lo había, pero no definitivamente no iba a ayudar con sus problemas de espacio.

Se dirigió al puente directamente. Mako le había pedido que no le esperase. Llegó con cinco minutos de adelanto sobre la hora, se dispuso a esperar pero Herc le hizo un gesto para que se acercase.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Raleigh- No esperaba una reunión tan temprano.

Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo. El complejo cierra en unos días, tenemos que actuar ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Tarde para qué?

Esto- Herc introdujo unos comandos en el ordenador y una serie de gráficas aparecieron en la pantalla del ordenador.

Raleigh miró las gráficas. Representaban valores como temperatura del agua, valores sísmicos, velocidad de las corrientes marinas…

¿Qué es todo esto?

Anoche Hermann vino a verme. Estaba más asustado que nunca.

¿Por qué? No parece que haya nada extraordinario.

No, no lo parece. Pero mira esto- Herc tecleó algo más y en la pantalla apareció un segundo set de gráficas.

Estos valores corresponden a la zona de la brecha. Son de un año antes de que apareciera el primer Kaiju. ¿Ves el parecido?

Parecen copias. ¿Dónde?

Éstas corresponden al Atlántico Norte, cerca de la costa de Escocia.

¿Éstas? ¿Hay más?

¿Más qué?- preguntó Mako tras ellos.

Hermann cree haber detectado una serie de patrones en diversas partes del mundo similares a los que se dieron en el pacífico antes de que se abriera la brecha. Probablemente no sea nada, ya sabes cómo es Hermann. Tiende al dramatismo.

Raleigh miró a Mako, aunque intentaba disimularlo él sabía que estaba molesta. No le gustaba nada que le hablasen de forma paternalista.

Tampoco se equivoca. ¿Dónde han aparecido?- Repuso Mako

Raleigh no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba claro que Mako no necesitaba ninguna versión edulcorada.

La costa de Escocia- respondió Raleigh

Mako miró a Raleigh con cara de preocupación. Hasta ahora nunca se había detectado el menor indicio de actividad Kaiju en el Atlántico.

Y no es sólo ahí. Esto es lo que estaba a punto de enseñarle a Raleigh cuando llegaste.

Lo que les enseñó a continuación les heló la sangre, pantalla tras pantalla, las mismas gráficas.

En todas las costas aparece el mismo patrón.

¿Y sólo tenemos un año para prepararnos?-preguntó Raleigh.

Hermann lleva desde anoche haciendo cálculos para estimar cuando se producirá el próximo ataque, acaba de entregarme su informe hace media hora. Es sólo una primera estimación, claro, pero él cree que será en entre seis y nueve meses.

Hay que volver a poner en marcha el programa Jaeger- afirmó Mako

¿Pero cómo? –repuso Raleigh- no queda ningún Jaeger. Tendríamos que empezar de cero.

No totalmente de cero. Tenemos un conocimiento que antes no teníamos. Experiencia.

No, no puedes pedirnos eso, Herc.-contestó Raleigh

Raleigh, somos el único equipo que queda intacto- repuso Mako.

Mako, tiene razón. No os quepa duda de que en cuanto pueda volveré a subirme a un Jaeger, pero todavía pasarán meses antes de que pueda hacerlo. No tenemos ese tiempo. Además necesitamos tener un Jaeger lo más rápido posible

Raleigh suspiró, era cierto lo que decía Herc, al ser uno de los Jaegers más primitivos era uno de los más fáciles de construir.

Está bien. Lo haré. Pero tengo dos condiciones.

¿Cuáles?

Sólo lo haré hasta que se formen nuevos pilotos

Está bien, me parece justo. ¿y la otra condición?-pregungó Herc

No quiero que Mako pilote conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII: HERC EN PROBLEMAS**

Herc vio como Mako abandonaba la sala apresuradamente al escuchar la segunda condición de Raleigh. Respiró profundamente para reprimir el intenso deseo de gritar que sintió en ese momento y sólo entonces habló.

¿Cruzaste el pasillo anoche, verdad?

Sí- respondió Raleigh abatido

¡joder!- exclamó Herc sin poder reprimirse. A la porra con mantenerse calmado.

Herc, pude reunir el valor para hacerlo porque pensaba que todo había acabado y que no tendría que volver a pilotar un jaeger con ella.

Tengo que admitir que quizás no te hubiera animado si hubiera sabido lo de la amenaza, pero ya no podemos cambiar lo sucedido. Hay que seguir adelante.

¿Y si no puedo, Herc? Entiendo que estamos en una situación muy complicada y que lo último que necesitas es todo esto pero es que no puedo subirme a un jaeger con ella. Anoche crucé una línea que ni siquiera sabía que existía…

Ah, esa línea.

Sí, esa. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Pídeme lo que sea, pilotaré con quien me asignes, pilotaré en solitario si es necesario, pero no puedo pilotar con Mako.

Herc suspiró, desde el principio del programa Jaeger se había constatado que las parejas sentimentales funcionaban muy mal como pilotos de Jaeger. Los resultados en el simulador de este tipo de parejas eran muy irregulares, eran capaces de obtener las puntuaciones más altas en determinadas ocasiones, pero por lo general los resultados eran desastrosos. El sentimiento general era que no sé podía dejar la vida de millones de personas en manos algo tan volátil como una relación romántica. La única excepción a esa norma habían sido los Kaldanovsky, que durante su carrera como pilotos de jaeger demostraron ser extremadamente regulares en todas sus operaciones. Cómo lo consiguieron era algo que se habían llevado consigo a la tumba. Durante años se había intentado que participaran en estudios para determinar la razón de su éxito pero ellos se habían negado siempre tajantemente.

No había sido sólo por proteccionismo paterno que Stacker se había negado al principio a que Mako formase equipo con Raleigh, se había percatado de la atracción entre ellos y había intentado por todos los medios evitar complicaciones innecesarias. Sólo la insistencia de Raleigh le había hecho cambiar de opinión. La propia Mako incluso, sabedora de la heterosexualidad de Raleigh, había seleccionado únicamente a hombres como posibles candidatos a pilotar con Raleigh con la clara intención de evitar distracciones afectaran al desempeño.

Que Raleigh y Mako formaran equipo era una bomba de relojería y acababa de estallarle justo en la cara.

Está bien, no te obligaré a pilotar con Mako. Buscaré a alguien que la sustituya. Uno de los candidatos que seleccionó Mako en su día será lo más rápido.

Tenía que intentarlo. Los candidatos seleccionados por Mako eran los mejores disponibles y aun así su capacidad para complementarse con Raleigh había sido muy inferior a la demostrada por la propia Mako. Con suerte, si Raleigh los había rechazado una primera vez, lo haría una segunda aceptando volver a pilotar con su verdadera compañera.

Por un instante, pensó que su estrategia había tenido éxito. Mako era la mejor opción y Raleigh lo sabía.

Desgraciadamente, saberlo no era suficiente.

De acuerdo, comenzaré a trabajar con la persona que elijas en cuanto sea posible.- fue la respuesta de Raleigh antes de salir.

 _Una de las cosas que más me gusta cuando escribo es cuando la historia "va sola" y en estos momentos es lo que está haciendo. ¿A dónde? No lo sé. En cualquier caso, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola, este es un capítulo corto. Realmente no tiene mucha acción, pero sirve de introducción a lo que vendrá después._

 **CAPÍTULO VIII: JAEGERS**

La noticia de la nueva amenaza calló como un mazazo sobre la población mundial. Se produjeron encarnizados debates sobre el papel de los Jaegers en la nueva situación. Un minuto se les culpabilizaba de ella y al segundo se los señalaba como única solución.

Lo cierto es que nada más había funcionado, los muros no eran capaces de detener a los Kaijus más allá de unos pocos minutos. Habían conseguido matar a algún Kaiju utilizando armamento nuclear, como en el caso de Cabo San Lucas, pero lo que no habían destruido el Kaiju o las bombas, era ahora prácticamente inhabitable debido a la radiación.

Por fin, tras un largo mes, se iniciaron los trabajos de construcción de los nuevos Jaeger.

Rusia, había conseguido rescatar a Cherno Alpha del fondo del océano y aunque estaba demasiado dañado como para repararlo, sí que se podían utilizar algunos partes en la construcción de un nuevo Cherno Alpha, adelantando así los trabajos. Lamentablemente tenían problemas para encontrar sustitutos a los Kaldanovskys tras la gran tragedia que había supuesto su muerte, no había demasiados voluntarios dispuestos a ocupar su puesto.

China por su parte, también consiguió recuperar a Crimson Typhoon. Las labores de reconstrucción iban más lentas al ser un modelo más complejo que el jaeger ruso. Tampoco resultaba fácil encontrar a un nuevo equipo de trillizos y ya se hablaba de eliminar uno de los brazos del jaeger chino.

Una nueva versión mejorada Straiker Eureka que pudiera funcionar en forma tanto digital como analógica sería también fabricada. Ya se tenían varios candidatos dispuestos a luchar junto al gran Herc Hansen.

Además otros modelos de Jaeger serían también fabricados, la mayoría combinaciones de los anteriores.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos estaría listo en seis meses, la fecha estimada para el primer ataque.

Realmente sólo había un Jaeger que pudiera estar listo para esa fecha, Gipsy Danger.

El nuevo Gipsy Danger sería el resultado de la cooperación internacional, todos los países, independientemente de que tuvieran medios para fabricar sus propios Jaeger o no, habían aportado fondos para su fabricación.

La razón, más allá de Gipsy Danger pudiera ser reconstruido en un tiempo record, era evidente. No había país en el mundo que no quisiera ser defendido por el equipo Becket-Mori.

Lo que la opinión pública no sabía era que tal equipo era historia. Esto por su puesto, había sido convenientemente ocultado. A excepción de un grupo muy reducido de personas que si conocían la verdad, para la mayoría del mundo, el equipo Becket-Mori, no sólo seguía existiendo, sino que además estaba más unido que nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola, quiero daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y por vuestra paciencia. La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y me cuesta mucho subir capítulos con la regularidad que me gustaría._

 **CAPÍTULO IX: MAKO EN EL SIMULADOR.**

Desde que hacía años había llegado al Shatterdome de Hong Kong, Mako se había sentido en casa. Quizás el complejo no fuera hogareño en el sentido convencional de la palabra, pero había algo en el que siempre le había hecho sentirlo como su hogar, en él se sentía segura.

Ahora, la sensación de seguridad se había evaporado. Aquellos pasillos que antaño se sentían acogedores, ahora le producían repulsión. Quería, necesitaba, salir de allí, ir a dónde fuera, pero no podía hacerlo. Sentía, que de hacerlo, estaría faltando a la memoria de Staker. Si había algo que siempre había admirado de él, y que siempre había querido imitar era su sentido del deber.

Durante años, le había visto ponerse cada vez más enfermo a medida que el cáncer provocado por la radiación de los primeros jaegers se había ido abriendo paso en su organismo. Aun así, nunca le había visto quejarse. Ni un solo día había dejado de estar al frente del cañón.

¿Entonces, quién era ella para abandonar sólo porque tuviera el corazón destrozado?

Por este motivo pasaba horas en el simulador, entrenándose. Debía estar lista para cuando se la necesitase. Repetía uno tras otro cada uno de los enfrentamientos, intentando depurar cada uno de los movimientos.

Aunque había conseguido reducir al extremo el tiempo que tardaba entrar la deriva (cierto que el simulador distaba bastante de la realidad en ese aspecto), las propias peleas le producían un gran dolor.

Durante su proceso de formación como piloto de jaeger había trabajado extensamente con el simulador, pero siempre habían sido las peleas de otros. Ahora, sobre todo, se trataba de sus propias batallas.

Diseccionar cada movimiento de Gipsy Danger era desgarrador, porque ella sabía qué movimientos habían salido de Raleigh y cuáles de ella. Un diálogo perfecto, eso era lo que habían sido sus movimientos. Dos voces en perfecta armonía.

Ahora, ni si quiera se hablaban. Se enjugo las lágrimas que ya empezaban a nublar su visión y volvió a cargar el programa. Tenía todavía tiempo antes de que llegasen Jaleigh y su nuevo compañero, Yong.

Ella también tendría que elegir un nuevo compañero más pronto que tarde pero lo había estado demorando lo máximo posible. Realmente, a nivel técnico, no era una decisión difícil. Simplemente tenía que seguir el protocolo y elegir a la persona que obtuviera la puntuación más alta en las pruebas. Y que no fuera Raleigh.

Y ahí estaba el problema, puede que Raleigh no quisiera pilotar más con ella, que hubiese seguido adelante, pero ella seguía queriendo pilotar con él. Él era su compañero por mucho que ella ya no fuese la suya.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola he decidido subir también este capítulo porque en realidad forma una unidad con el anterior. Os introduzco un nuevo personaje, Yong, que ya mencioné en el capítulo IX. Es creación mía, no aparece en la película original. Espero que no se os haga extraño y lo adoptéis como parte de la familia de Pacific Rim._

 **CAPÍTULO X: RALEIGH EN EL SIMULADOR**

Tío, lo has vuelto a hacer.

No sé de qué me hablas- respondió Raleigh intentando disimular. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Cada vez que entraban en el simulador, no podía evitar inspirar profundamente por si todavía se podía oler el perfume de Mako.

Deben de ser cosas mías-repuso Yong

Eso debe ser- contestó Raleigh molesto- vamos a trabajar.

Está bien, no te importa que me siente aquí…,¿verdad?- preguntó Yong haciendo el gesto de sentarse en el sillón de la derecha. Justo, el mismo en el que había estado sentada Mako, sólo hacía unos minutos.

¡No!- gritó Raleigh para pararlo. Dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había elevado la voz demasiado.

Yong, sonrió y se incorporó. Luego se dejó caer en el sillón de la izquierda. Y tecleó unos códigos en la computadora

Oh, vaya, parece que no han borrado los registros anteriores. Creo que los borraré antes de empezar…

Desde que habían empezado a trabajar juntos, Raleigh había aprendido que había dos cosas que a Yong le encantaba hacer: pilotar jaegers, y meterse con Raleigh a costa de todo el tema de Mako.

Dado que todavía quedaba un tiempo antes de que pudiera hacer lo primero, se estaba empleando a fondo con lo segundo.

¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, verdad?- gruñó Raleigh

No me puedes culpar por querer divertirme un poco

¡Pero no a mi costa!-bramó Raleigh

¡Tranquilo hombre! Ves, no he tocado nada. Están aquí todos los registros de la señorita Mori.

Raleigh suspiró aliviado al ver que la pantalla mostraba todos los registros de la sesión anterior. Podía aguantar los comentarios jocosos de Yong, pero si hubiera borrado el registro…

Sabía que no era sano, que debía pasar página. Pero no era capaz, y aunque en realidad fuese una tortura, no podía renunciar a esas pequeñas cosas que todavía le unían a ella: su olor al entrar en una habitación, sentir el calor de su cuerpo al sentarse en el mismo sillón que ella, o ver lo que había hecho ella en el simulador.

No era mucho, pero era lo que le sustentaba, sin ello, sólo le quedaba el abismo.

Yong miró con preocupación a su compañero. El hombre a su derecha estaba al borde del colapso.

Habla con ella, Raleigh- intentó por enésima vez

Sabes que no puedo, Yong- respondió Raleigh tristemente.

No puedes seguir así.

¿Crees que no lo sé?- respondió Raleigh desesperado

¡Pues haz algo! ¡Maldita sea!- gritó Yong antes de salir del simulador dando un portazo.

Raleigh miró la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. No podía culpar a Yong por perder los nervios. Lo cierto es que esta situación no era justa para él. Lo cierto era que estaba haciendo honor a su nombre al tomar la decisión de pilotar un jaeger y más considerando lo que le había pasado y él en vez de ser un buen compañero y ayudarle, se lo estaba poniendo más difícil.

Yong tenía razón, no podía seguir así.

Introdujo un comando en el ordenador y pulsó enter.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola, hace muchísimo tiempo que no subo ningún capítulo. No sé si quedará alguien dispuesto a seguir esta historia. Si es así, muchas gracias por tu paciencia._

 **CAPÍTULO XI: LA FRUSTRACIÓN Y EL PLAN**

¡Un buen golpe en la cabeza! ¡Eso es lo que necesita! ¡A ver si se le ablanda esa mollera suya!

Herc, suspiró con preocupación que el taiwanés empezara a perder la paciencia no era para nada buena señal.

A ver, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó

¿Que qué pasa? ¡Pasa que ese pedazo de tarugo nos va a matar a todos con sus cabezonerías! ¡Ni si quiera quiere hablar con ella!

Bueno, a lo mejor es que está pasando página- repuso Herc, intento mantener las esperanzas.

¡Y una mierda! – respondió Yong, aunque la ceja izquierda de su interlocutor le llevó a añadir- Lo siento, señor.

Demasiado como para mantener las esperanzas. Tendrían que trabajar con lo que tenían.

Creo que debería prepararse para asumir el puesto de piloto.

¿Permiso para hablar?

Concedido, aunque no parece haberlo necesitado hasta ahora- respondió Herc

Verá, cuando me dijeron que no podía pilotar con mis hermanos fue para mí un duro golpe. Después de tanto trabajo, sentía que había fracasado. No fue nada fácil para mí admitir que mi conexión neuronal con ellos jamás iba a ser tan fuerte como la que ellos tenían entre sí. Me costó, pero hice porque esa era la decisión correcta, la que salvaría más vidas. Si me ordena pilotar con Becket lo haré, señor, pero no es la decisión correcta.

Incorrecta o no, es la única que ahora mismo puedo tomar. Puede retirarse

Sí, señor.

Yong se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró.

Señor, le pido que lo reconsidere. Usted los ha visto juntos, lo que son capaces de hacer. Ha visto sus registros de sus batallas. Sus niveles de compatibilidad son estratosféricos. ¿De verdad cree que no son nuestra mejor opción?

Lo creo, Becket y Mori son capaces de las hazañas más excepcionales, pero cuando trabajan juntos. Ahora mismo, ni siquiera puedo ponerlos juntos en un jaeger, aún en el caso que consiguieran entrar en la deriva, que lo dudo mucho, ni si quiera podrían hacer que Gipsy Danger caminase sin tropezar.

Antes de que Yong pudiera añadir nada más, el teléfono sonó. Herc tomó el auricular y estuvo hablando (más bien escuchando) durante cinco minutos antes de colgar.

¿Ocurre algo, señor? - preguntó Yong preocupado.

Políticos. Quieren utilizar el programa Jaeger para hacer campaña. ¿Cómo si tuviéramos tiempo para esas estupideces?

Yong se quedó pensando por un momento antes de hablar.

Bueno, quizás esa estupidez sea justo lo que necesitamos.

No puede estar hablando en serio.

Piénselo, si se trata de hacer promoción ¿hay algo que venda más que una pareja de enamorados que juntos salvan al mundo?

Pero…No van a querer.

¿Y? Ordéneselo. No se trata de pilotar un jaeger donde es necesario tener la voluntad real de hacerlo. Son unas fotos y unas entrevistas, pueden fingir.

No son actores.

Da igual, se trata de ponerlos juntos en la misma habitación el tiempo suficiente como para que entren en razón.

¿Y si no lo hacen?

Habrá que forzarles. Como mi abuela siempre decía: "A veces hay que desviar un río para que riegue el arrozal"

Herc se quedó pensativo, buscaba desesperadamente una alternativa, la que fuese, a aquella locura de plan. Si es que podía llamársele así. Pero no era capaz de encontrar nada. Lo que

Está bien, lo haremos así. –dijo finalmente- Pero mejor que esto de resultados rápidos porque se nos acaba el tiempo.

Funcionará.

Más le vale, porque si algo falla, va a estar limpiando retretes hasta que venga un kaiju a comerle el culo. ¿Entendido?

Entendido, señor- respondió Yong con una sonrisa.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII: DUCHAS**

Raleigh entró a su habitación y fue directo a la ducha. Les habían ordenado a Mako y a él hacer promoción del programa Jaeger. Al parecer mucha gente pensaba que no tenía sentido mantener el programa en vigor ahora que la brecha se había cerrado y era necesario convencer a la opinión pública de que no cerrar los fondos.

Raleigh opinaba que si la gente supiese el peligro que se les avecinaba nadie pondría ninguna pega al programa. Pero al parecer, a las autoridades les preocupaba el pánico colectivo y habían decidido que era mejor hacer una absurda campaña de publicidad.

Como consecuencia de ello, lleva una semana sometiéndose a interminables sesiones fotográficas en las que tenía que fingir que Mako y él eran una pareja perdidamente enamorada porque se suponía que eso vendía.

El problema era que llegado un momento, como a los 30 segundos de empezar la sesión, cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a fingir con demasiado entusiasmo.

Afortunadamente, durante las sesiones había llevado su traje de piloto de jaeger y eso le había evitado más de un momento embarazoso pero temía terminar con un enorme cardenal si seguía golpeándose continuamente contra la dura protección.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera había llegado a tocarla realmente porque ella también llevaba su traje de piloto. Todo lo que había tocado era la dura armadura con sus guantes protectores. Ni siquiera había tocado un centímetro de aquella piel suave y cálida que había debajo.

Porque sabía lo que había debajo, ni siquiera tenía que imaginárselo, le bastaba con recordar. Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Abrió un poco más el agua fría, aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho. Si fuese una cuestión meramente física como cuando era un adolescente y su cuerpo reaccionaba, bueno, básicamente ante todo lo que llevase faldas. Tal vez, sirviese de algo. Pero no sólo era una cuestión física, que también, y de qué manera. No sólo era su cuerpo el que reaccionaba, era su mente, su corazón, su alma, todo su ser. Y ningún agua, por muy congelada que estuviese podía ayudar con eso.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII: REGISTROS Y PARÁMETROS**

Tras la ducha, se vistió y se fue al simulador dónde le esperaba Yong. Con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ni se te ocurra decir nada- espetó Raleigh nada más verla.

Deberías hacer algo con ese mal humor tuyo- respondió Yong divertido- ejercicio, por ejemplo. Dicen que es muy bueno. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te…ejercitas?

Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió Raleigh con brusquedad.

Tal vez deberías buscar a alguien- continuó Yong.

¿Alguien para qué?

Alguien para hacer ejercicio, ya sabes.

Ya lo hago yo solo.

Eso es bastante evidente.

Raleigh fulminó con la mirada a Yong.

Vamos a trabajar. Revisemos los parámetros.

Ya lo hice.

Pues lo volvemos a hacer.

No tiene sentido volver a hacerlo. Pasemos a la simulación programada.

¡Quiero revisar los malditos parámetros!

Vale, vale, tranquilo. Revisaremos los parámetros, otra vez.

Bien

Bien.

Durante la siguiente hora ninguno de los dos añadió nada que no hiciera referencia a lo que iban apareciendo en la pantalla. Aquí y allí, Raleigh iba sugiriendo cambios a los valores previamente establecidos por Yong.

Cuando por fin terminaron, Yong le miraba como si quisiera decir algo.

¿Qué?- pregunto Raleigh irritado.

Nada

¿Algún problema con los cambios?

No, los cambios están bien.

¿Entonces?

Nada. Los cambios están bien. Ya te lo he dicho.

Pero…

Pero, yo no los hubiera hecho.

Son sólo pequeños ajustes, no es una gran variación con respecto a lo que tú habías establecido. Ya sabes que es imposible coincidir al 100%.

¿Seguro? Mira esto- Yong tecleó algo y una nueva serie de datos apareció en la pantalla. Ésta a continuación se dividió en dos para permitir la comparación de los nuevos datos con los antiguos.

¿Qué es eso?

Son los parámetros que estableció Mako hace una semana para esta misma simulación. Son los mismos.

No pueden ser los mismos, mismos.

Sí que lo son.

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has comprobado?

Es justo lo que he hecho. Ha sido como jugar a la lotería teniendo todos los números de la combinación ganadora.

Bueno, no quiere decir nada. Simplemente, hemos trabajado juntos. Seguro que a otros pilotos de jaeger también les pasa.

No, que yo sepa. A mis hermanos no les pasaba, desde luego.

Ah, a tus hermanos no…,vaya. Pero los rusos…los rusos, seguro, llevaban hasta el mismo peinado. Eso quiere decir algo, ¿no?

No puedo estar seguro con los rusos, claro. Pero algo me dice que no.

¿El qué?

Los gritos. Eran vecinos nuestros, ¿sabes?

A lo mejor no eran gritos, a lo mejor…hablaban alto.

Yong levantó una ceja.

Vale, pongamos que los rusos no siempre estaban de acuerdo. Pero eso, lo único que demuestra que no hace falta estar de acuerdo en unos estúpidos parámetros para ser unos excelentes pilotos de jaeger.

No, por supuesto. Pero a lo mejor si hace falta para ser los mejores.

No sigas por ahí.

¿Por qué no? Sabes que tengo razón.

No la tienes.

Mira los registros.

Eso no quiere decir nada, una simulación…

¿Quién habla de simulaciones?- le interrumpió Yong- hablo de las batallas. Hablo de la maldita deriva, vuestra conexión…

Eso ya de igual, porque esa conexión ya no existe. Es cosa del pasado. Así que vamos a olvidarnos de eso.

¿Cómo tú lo has olvidado, Raleigh?

Yo…- Raleigh cerró los ojos. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, olvidarse. Había fallado estrepitosamente.

La echas de menos, habla con ella.

No

¿Por qué no? ¿Por orgullo?

Ella no ha buscado todavía a nadie. Si existe la posibilidad de que no se vuelva a subir a un jaeger y esté a salvo…

Mako va a subirse a un jaeger, tiene programadas las pruebas de selección para mañana a primera hora.


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Qué cabeza la mía! No me acordaba que ya había escrito este capítulo. En fin, los calores va a acabar conmigo…_

 _En cualquier caso, muchas gracias si seguís por aquí y no dudéis en comentar._

 **CAPÍTULO XIV: LAS PRUEBAS**

Mako llevaba horas probando a los diferentes candidatos para pilotar con ella y las cosas no estaban yendo bien. Nada bien. De hecho, estaban siendo un desastre. El último candidato, incluso se había golpeado a sí mismo. Y lo peor era que eso era una mejoría con respecto a los candidatos anteriores.

Antes de empezar, había explicado cual era el objetivo de la prueba. Es algo que se trata en profundidad en la academia, pero había querido insistir en ello. Así que había dedicado su buen rato a contar hasta el último detalle sobre el diálogo que debe establecerse entre los dos pilotos. No había servido de nada. Uno tras otro fallaban en lo mismo, en vez de un diálogo insistían en mantener un monólogo dónde sólo se escuchase una voz, la suya. Al menos el último se había golpeado cuando había intentado responder a un movimiento suyo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Necesitaba encontrar a alguien como fuera. No podía seguir más tiempo haciendo esa promoción, se estaba volviendo loca. Había conseguido medio aguantar mientras que había estado sin ver a Raleigh, pero ahora tenía que verle a diario. Y estaba siendo una tortura.

El primer día había pensado que su reacción se había debido a que llevaba tiempo sin verle, pero que con los días se iría acostumbrando a su presencia. Pero no había sido así, cada día había ido a peor. Cada vez que él se ponía a su lado para hacerse una foto, su cuerpo reaccionaba como si se estuviera celebrando una fiesta. Lo malo era, que una vez que sacaban la foto, la fiesta se acababa. Así con cada foto, una y otra vez.

Con cada nueva foto ella esperaba que él hiciera un gesto que le hiciera ver que él reaccionaba de la misma manera. Pero el gesto nunca llegaba. Seguía las instrucciones del fotógrafo al pie de la letra, pero no se salía de ellas ni un milímetro.

Hace un par de días, se había descubierto a si misma oliéndole el pelo durante una de las tomas. Oler a pelo a alguien que no muestra el mismo interés por ti, no es bueno para la salud mental. Se empieza por ahí y se termina con tu cadáver siendo devorado por tus veintisiete gatos siameses o vestida década tras década con tu vestido de novia y mirando un pastel de bodas que expiró hace siglos. Había sido tras esa sesión cuando había convocado las pruebas.

Y allí estaba ella ahora, cada vez más convencida de que iba a acabar como una Miss Havisham devorada por sus propios felinos porque cada vez que probaba un candidato no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había sido su prueba con Raleigh. Todo había sido muy sencillo, fluido, sus cuerpos perfectamente coordinados, cada movimiento de uno había tenido una respuesta inmediata por parte del otro.

Tenía que centrarse, si dejaba que su mente divagar de esa manera difícilmente iba a poder encontrar un nuevo compañero. Consultó otra vez sus notas, indecisa entre llamar a un nuevo candidato o probar una segunda vez con el candidato anterior. Tal vez si lo intentaba de nuevo iría mejor…no es que con un Kaiju uno tuviera mucha opción de repetir, claro.

¿Puedo?

Mako levantó la vista. En frente de ella estaba Raleigh, se había quitado la camiseta y había tomado un bastón de lucha.

Claro, será interesante que los candidatos vean una demostración- respondió Mako intentando mantener un tono neutro y profesional, aunque no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz un poco.

Se situaron con el bastón entre las manos en posición de ataque Luego, lentamente, muy lentamente empezaron a moverse en círculos y empezaron a ejecutar lo que definitivamente se parecía más a una danza que a una lucha. Poco a poco los movimientos fueron haciéndose más y más rápidos, pero sin perder en ningún momento un ápice de precisión. Por fin, poco a poco, la danza se fue pausando, hasta que por fin de detuvo y quedaron uno en frente del otro, tan cerca que casi podían tocarse.

Entonces, sin decir nada, Raleigh soltó el bastón, cogió la camiseta que había dejado en el suelo y salió de la sala.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV: Malos, malos.**

Mientras que caminaba de regreso a su cuarto, Raleigh sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo iba a estallar. Había estado tan cerca.

Había estado todo el tiempo viendo las pruebas. Había albergado la esperanza de que Mako pudiera encontrar un compañero adecuado. Pero ninguno lo había sido, ni lo más remotamente. Cuando el último que lo había intentado se había golpeado con su propio bastón (y desgraciadamente había sido el mejor de todos) no había podido aguantar más y se había visto obligado a mostrarle a esa panda de inútiles como se hacía.

Raleigh suspiró, probablemente no eran unos inútiles, simplemente no eran suficientemente compatibles, eso era todo. No era fácil encontrar a alguien compatible. Aunque ciertamente cuando él había hecho sus pruebas había tenido la impresión de que los candidatos en general eran mejores, Yong, desde luego era excelente. ¿Por qué habría seleccionado Mako unos candidatos tan débiles? ¿Es que no había nadie mejor dónde elegir? ¿Y si no había nadie mejor?

Se giró sobre sus talones, tenía que ir a ver a Herc.

Encontró a Herc en su despacho ocupado con una llamada teléfonica, así que esperó a que terminase.

Herc, tenemos que hablar.

Si vienes a quejarte de las fotos, no tengo tiempo.

No, no es eso. Vengo de las pruebas de Mako y…

Ya me he enterado de vuestra pequeña exibición.

No se trata de eso, se trata de los candidatos: son malos.

Claro, si los comparas contigo…

No, son malos, créeme.

Herc se levantó de la silla y empezó a pasear de un extremo a otro. De pronto se giró esperanzado.

¿Quizás Mako se equivocó con la selección?

Es de Mako de quien estamos hablado. Ésta es su especialidad. Dudo mucho que se equivoque de esa manera.

Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.- dijo tras unos momentos de deliberación Herc- Yong y tú vais a repetir hoy mismo las pruebas con esos candidatos. Que Mako esté presente. Yo voy a coger un helicóptero y voy a ver qué está pasando en esa maldita academia.

Ahora mismo nos ponemos a ello.

Primero, quiero que digas a Yong que venga a verme.

Pocos minutos después éste llamaba a la puerta de despacho

¿Me llamaba señor?- preguntó Yong

Ha llegado el momento de empezar a buscarle un nuevo compañero.

¿Van a volver a pilotar juntos?

Ahora mismo, tal y como están las cosas, no creo que pudieran negarse. Y menos tras la exhibición que acaban de hacer.

¡Lo sabía!- exclamó eufórico Yong.

Todavía puede que sea usted quien pilote con Becket. O incluso con la señorita Mori.

Lo entiendo, señor, sé que estamos en una situación compliciada.

Se acerca una avalancha de kaijus y sólo tenemos tres pilotos. Esto es mucho más que una mera situación complicada.

Lo sé señor- cuente conmigo para lo que sea. Pilotaré con quien sea. Pilotaré solo si es preciso

Rece para que no tengamos que llegar a eso.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Si los cálculos no fallan, dos meses para el primer kaiju.

¿Qué tal va la construcción del nuevo Gipsy Danger?

Está casi listo. A finales de semana deberíamos poder hacer las primeras pruebas de pilotaje.

¿Y el resto de los jaegers?

Van según lo previsto. No, nuestro mayor problema son los pilotos.

Nos pondremos a ello inmediatamente.

Gracias

Durante el resto del día Mako, Raleigh y Yong se dedicaron a repetir las pruebas con los candidatos. Después de un rato. Yong llevó a Raleigh aparte.

Creo que debería probar yo a los candidatos.

El objetivo del ejercicio es encontrar una pareja para Mako- repuso Raleigh.

Mako ya tiene una pareja.

Pero…

No hay peros que valga. Hasta cuando le vas a estar dando vueltas a este asunto. Dime, ¿realmente crees que hay alguien mejor ahí para Mako que tú?

Debe haber alguien lo suficientemente bueno…

Es posible, ninguno de los que están aquí, desde luego, pero quizás encontremos a alguien medianamente decente. No creo que tuvieran demasiadas opciones contra un kaiju de nivel 5, pero supongo que les iría bien contra un nivel 3 o un 4, no muy grande.

Basta.

No, Raleigh, basta tú. Nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo y nos estás poniendo en peligro a todos.

Raleigh suspiró, todo aquello era un despropósito. Yong tenía razón.

¿Y qué hago? No puedo ir y simplemente decir: "Hola Mako, volvamos a pilotar juntos"

Me temo que no tienes tiempo para mucho más, las pruebas de pilotaje son a finales de semana.

Es muy poco tiempo- murmuró Raleigh

Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno. Esa va a ser la parte fácil.

¿La parte fácil? ¿Tú crees?

Lo difícil va a ser que te perdone por haberla dejado justo después de haberte acostado con ella.

No creo que ella me llegue nunca a perdonar por eso- musitó Raleigh


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola, sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar. He tenido mucho jaleo y no he podido ponerme a escribir, tampoco tenía la cabeza como para hacerlo. Pero bueno, ya voy a poder retomar la historia. Si seguís por ahí, gracias._

 **CAPÍTULO XVI: TAN CERCA, TAN LEJOS**

Raleigh esperó a que los demás se fueran. O mejor dicho, a que Yong se los llevara para que el pudiera hablar con Mako.

Ha sido un día largo- comentó casualmente intentando iniciar una conversación.

Sí, lo ha sido- respondió Mako de forma distante.

Y no has encontrado un compañero…

Ahí Mako le miró con cara de "dime algo que no sepa". Raleigh se sintió estúpido.

Verás- continuó Raleigh- antes he estado hablando con Yong y considera que tal vez a él le sería más fácil encontrar a un compañero.

¿Quiere seleccionar un compañero para mí?- preguntó Mako extrañada.

No, para él. Cree que será más fácil. Ya lo has visto, es el que mejor resultados ha obtenido de nosotros tres.

Aun así muy lejos de lo que sería aceptable.

Es prometedor cuanto menos.

Supongo, pero eso no soluciona el problema de que yo sigo sin compañero. Y encima tú te quedarías sin en tuyo. Y todo eso cuando están a punto de empezar las pruebas de pilotaje.

Se solucionaría si pilotásemos juntos…-

¿Nosotros juntos?

Es la respuesta más lógica. Tenemos experiencia, tenemos la compatibilidad…

¿Y tu decisión de no volver a pilotar conmigo?

Ahora eso ya no importa. Se nos acaba el tiempo, tenemos que estar preparados.

Mako, no dijo nada, solamente se dedicó a recoger sus cosas. Solamente antes de abandonar la sala se giró y dijo:

Si Yong encuentra un compañero adecuado, pilotaré contigo. Pero si no lo encuentra, pilotarás con él.

Aquello era tanto como decir que no iba a pilotar con él. Raleigh sintió como si le golpeasen.

Si es lo que quieres…

¿Lo que quiero? ¿Ahora eso importa?- respondió Mako enfadada

Siempre ha importado

¡No te importó cuando decidiste que no querías pilotar conmigo!

¡No es que no quisiera, es que no podía!...No puedo- añadió derrotado- Lo siento, no puedo, no puedo pilotar contigo.

Raleigh sabía que con aquellas palabras destruía toda posibilidad de volver a estar con Mako. Pero eran la verdad, ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes y la amenaza kaiju fuera cosa del pasado, como en aquellas horas maravillosas que pasaron juntos, pero no era así, la amenaza estaba más presente que nunca, el primer Kaiju aparecería más pronto que tarde. Él era el piloto con mayor experiencia, el único en activo que había pilotado en solitario, el único que había cruzado a la otra dimensión. Era su responsabilidad hacerle frente, la vida de millones de personas dependía de ello. Pero no podía hacerlo si su mente estaba conectada a la de Mako.

Abandonó la sala, sin decir nada más. Buscó a Yong para comunicarle la noticia. No hizo falta decirle nada. Se derrumbó, de rodillas en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, apenas podía sentir la mano de su amigo sobre el hombre, y sus palabras de consuelo, eran sólo un eco lejano.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII: NIEBLA Y HIELO**

El resto de la semana pasó para Raleigh como en una niebla. Cuando por fin llegó el momento partir hacia Islandia, lugar dónde se encontraba ubicada la base jagger en el Atlántico, la niebla estaba lejos de disiparse.

Subió al transporte especial que les llevaría a la base, un avión con capacidad de despegue en vertical y capacidad para repostar en el aire que reducía el tiempo de viaje considerablemente, aun así, se requerían largas horas para cubrir la distancia entre los dos complejos.

Los motores rugieron con fuerza, incluso con los cascos protectores, el ruido era demasiado alto como para tener una conversación, más allá de intercambiar unas cuantas frases a gritos. Lo agradeció, había evitado hablar con Yong durante todos estos días, a pesar de que el taiwanes había hecho varios intentos y no tenía ganas de empezar ahora. Además, ¿qué sentido tenía hablar? Había perdido a Mako para siempre, no era algo que se pudiera solucionar con unas charlas entre amigos. Quizás, si vinieran acompañadas de una botella de whiskey tendrían algún sentido, desgraciadamente, como piloto de jagger no podía probar una gota de alcohol, por razones obvias. Normalmente, no era algo que le causase la menor contrariedad, aunque disfrutaba unas buenas cervezas como el que más, pero ahora no le importaría tomar un trago o varios. Mejor varios.

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes, Yong se había quedado dormido a los cinco minutos de despegar, sí era uno de esos afortunados, al parecer. Él, en cambio, se había revuelto en el incómodo asiento (era un vehículo militar, y ya se sabe que en el ejército la comodidad es pecado) durante todo el tiempo, mientras miraba por la ventanilla. No es que hubiera mucho que ver, habían volado de noche casi todo el tiempo

El avión aterrizó en la costa islandesa con el amanecer, el paisaje nevado, le recordaba a casa, a Alaska. Sólo que las aguas que bañaban la costa eran las de otro océano. Y ese hecho, más que nada hizo que sintiera nostalgia de su hogar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En realidad, tampoco era eso, su hogar era Mako, pero era más fácil echar de menos Alaska, allí con suerte podría volver algún día.

Bajaron de la nave, Herc les esperaba junto a la pista de aterrizaje protegido por un grueso anorak. El gesto serio. A su lado, Gottlieb, enfundado en un anorak todavía más grueso, claramente nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Raleigh, nada más llegar a su lado.

-Tenemos menos tiempo del que pensábamos- anunció Herc a los dos pilotos.

-Hemos registrado en las últimas horas un aumento de la actividad sísmica, así como varios desplazamientos de magma.

-Quizás se vaya a producir un maremoto, es una zona de alta actividad sísmica- comentó Yong.

-Puede ser- convino el matemático- desgraciadamente los valores son demasiado similares a los producidos por los kaiju en el pasado como para ser ignorados.

-Entiendo- respondió Yong- en ese caso, cuanto antes comencemos mejor.

-Afortunadamente, los equipos de fabricación han hecho un gran trabajo, y van mucho más avanzados de lo que estaba previsto.

-¿Entonces, Gipsy Danger está operativo?

-Mejor aún, no sólo contamos con un Gipsy Danger con plena capacidad, contamos con dos. Vengan, se los mostraré.

-Los cuatro hombres se dirigieron al interior del complejo.

-Ahí, los tienen- señaló Herc con la cabeza, mientras que se desprendía del voluminoso abrigo.- los nuevos GD1 y GD2.

-¿Son iguales?- inquirió Yong.

-Completamente, a excepción del color de la pintura. Si hubieran introducido variaciones los tiempos de fabricación se habrían alargado considerablemente. Los están fabricando en serie. Estos dos, son los primeros en estar montados, pero ya hay otra media docena en diferentes estadíos de fabricación.

Raleigh no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado ante la visión de los dos nuevos Gipsy Dangers, básicamente eran iguales al anterior modelo, a excepción de algunos añadidos, que supuso que se trataba de nuevo armamento, y de la ridícula pintura identificativa. Sin embargo, estaban tan nuevos y relucientes, que no podían ser más diferentes. Su viejo Gipsy, con sus abolladuras y profundos arañazos en el metal, había sido un superviviente. Las dos atracciones de feria que tenía delante de sus ojos, no sabía lo que eran.

Herc debió leerle la mente.

-Bueno, los siguientes modelos serán más utilitarios. Estos dos son más como la versión de lujo. La idea era que os hicierais unas sesiones de fotos con ellos…claro que esa idea ha tenido que ser dejada a un lado. En fin, me encantaría poder darles unas horas para que descansaran después del viaje, pero me temo, que no disponemos de tanto tiempo. Tendrán que ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente.

Raleigh y Yong se pusieron manos a la obra, sin más dilación. Habían repetido los protocolos tantas veces, que no todo iba se forma automática. Y aunque era su primera vez con el jagger, gracias a la estandarización, no había ninguna diferencia con su trabajo en el simulador.

No tardaron en ocupar sus posiciones en el GD1, Raleigh a la izquierda y Yong a la derecha. Raleigh miró a su compañero, estaba tenso, pero su rostro reflejaba determinación. Raleigh supuso que bastante más que el suyo. Se puso el casco. Hizo un gesto indicando que estaba listo

-GD1, prueba de pilotaje 1, inicien procedimiento- ordenó Herc.

Raleigh cerró los ojos.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: EL PRECIPICIO**

Herc no necesitaba el agudo sonido de las alarmas ni el incesante parpadeo de todos los indicadores para saber que algo iba horriblemente mal. Tampoco necesitaba que el oficial a su lado gritase frenéticamente "¡Becket fuera, Becket fuera!" mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad.

Todo había ido bien en un principio, Raleigh y Yong se habían alineado rápidamente, habían procedido a hace las comprobaciones necesarias antes de proceder a soltar el jaeger en el océano. Todo perfecto y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de dar la orden para iniciar el procedimiento, el infierno se había desatado.

Raleigh, estaba tan fuera de rango que los indicadores se habían vuelto completamente locos.

¡Silencien las malditas alarmas!- gritó sobre el ensordecedor ruido. No podía pensar con aquel escándalo

El ruido cesó inmediatamente. Incluso el oficial a su lado dejó de gritar. Pero entonces el silencio se apoderó de la sala. Y fue aún peor. Aquel no era un verdadero silencio, el silencio, en realidad, rara vez existe. Podía oír las respiraciones contenidas de todos los presentes, el sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas frenéticamente, el zumbido de los ordenadores, y sobre todo ello, el sonido procedente del interior de jaeger .

Podía distinguir qué gemidos y gruñidos procedían de Yong y cuales correspondían a Raleigh, los de Yong todavía conservaban su cualidad humana, los de Raleigh ya no.

Conocía a Yong, sabía que estaría intentando con todas sus fuerzas traer Raleigh de vuelta. Pero Raleigh le arrastraba más y más, y pronto le perderían a él también.

¡Saquen a Wei de ahí! ¡Ahora!

Sabía que al desconectar a Yong, estaba sellando el destino de Raleigh, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Los gritos de Yong al verse desconectado se escucharon con fuerza a través de los altavoces.

¡Nooooooo! ¡Dejenme volver!¡Dejenme volver!- gritaba Yong desesperado mientras que era arrastrado entre varios hombres fuera del jaeger.

Un par de minutos entraba en el puesto de mando.

¡¿Qué has hecho?!¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó Yong preso de la ira.

He hecho lo que tenía que hacer. No, no ibas a lograrlo. Te estaba arrastrando

¡Todavía tenía una oportunidad! ¡Podría haberlo logrado! ¡Podría haberle traído de vuelta! Todavía puedo…- la voz de Yong se quebró.

No puedes hacer nada, hijo.

Yong miró hacia el jaegger, a través del cristal podía ver el cuerpo de Raleigh colgando como si de una marioneta se tratase.

Está…- Yong no podía decirlo.

No, se encuentra en coma inducido. Estamos en un ejercicio…

Yong lo había olvidado, había un sistema, que se activaba únicamente durante los ejercicios, no en batalla, que automáticamente inducia el coma si ciertos parámetros corporales sobrepasaban ciertos niveles. Raleigh los habría sobrepasado sin duda.

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- preguntó Yong con un hilo de voz.

No lo sé, el coma protege su cuerpo, su corazón, su cerebro, para eso instauró ese protocolo.

Pero,… ¿podrán despertarle?

Ese no es el problema, es fuerte, podrán despertarle. El problema es que su mente seguirá en esa otra realidad. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, claro.

Yong asintió, había tenido la oportunidad de echar un pequeño vistazo a esa realidad, sabía que ningún ser humano podría sobrevivir a eso más allá de unos minutos.

¿Y qué opción tenemos? ¿Dejarle en coma? O…

Yong vió como Herc desviaba la mirada.

No, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

Es lo que establece el protocolo.

¡A la mierda el protocolo! No puedes sacrificarle de esa manera.

¿Crees que es lo quiero hacer? ¿Matarle?, ¿Sin ni si quiera darle la oportunidad de luchar?

¡Pues dásela! Despertémoslo y que luche.

Apenas tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Si no le despiertas no tendrá ninguna.

Tendría que salir de ese estado por sí mismo.

Puedo volver a conectarme…

Ya hemos hablado de eso, te arrastraría antes de que pudieras hacer nada.

Al menos le daría algo más de tiempo, compartiría la carga neuronal.

La carga neuronal no es el problema, con otro piloto, puede, pero no con Raleigh. Ojalá fuera algo tan sencillo como reducir la carga neuronal, me conectaría yo mismo en este momento. Pero me temo que la ayuda que Raleigh necesita, ni tú ni yo podemos prestársela. Nadie puede.

Yong, miró a Raleigh incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Estaba rodeado por personal médico, aunque no había mucho que pudieran hacer por él. El sentimiento de impotencia, le destrozaba el alma. Pensar que la existencia de su amigo había quedado reducida a la nada o al infierno, le desgarraba de una manera insoportable. Y lo peor era, que el fondo, hacía tiempo que sabía que esto podía suceder. Había pasado cientos de horas con él en el simulador y lo había visto, una y otra vez: Raleigh entraba en la deriva muy rápido. Al principio, había admirado esa capacidad, ya que entrar en la deriva rápido es algo muy positivo. El problema es que es positivo, hasta que deja de serlo. Un profesor suyo de la academia solía comparar entrar a la deriva como saltar entre los dos extremos de un cañón. Si saltas demasiado tarde, te caes por el precipicio, pero si saltas demasiado pronto, necesitas dar un salto más largo y puede que no tengas fuerzas para llegar al otro lado. Raleigh tenía una fortaleza mental excepcional, absolutamente superior y por eso conseguía dar un salto mucho más largo de lo que era recomendable. Pero ha Raleigh hacía mucho que le fallaban las fuerzas. De manera imperceptible para la mayoría, dado a su asombrosa capacidad, pero él había podido notarlo. Y no había dicho nada. Quizás porque estaban en el simulador. Y allí, por muy real que parezcan las cosas, en el fondo, sabes que no lo son. Por muy mal que salgan las cosas ahí, siempre puedes reiniciar y volver a intentarlo. Es como saltar con red. Pero hoy, no había habido red para parar su caída. Y sabía que Raleigh era un hombre destrozado, por muy fuerte que fuese, no estaba en condiciones de subir un jaeger.

Le contó a Herc sus pensamientos, cómo había sido un error que Raleigh intentara pilotar hoy, como había sido error suyo no impedírselo.

No es culpa tuya- le contestó Herc- no es tu responsabilidad, es la mía.

Pero si te hubiera informado antes…

Lo sabía, he visto los registros de las simulaciones. Y había notado que algo no andaba bien. Lo hablé con Raleigh y me prometió que si no estaba en condiciones de pilotar me lo diría. Decidí respetar su criterio. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Yong comprendía la decisión de Herc. Él hubiera tomado la misma. Estaban ante una amenaza kaiju como nunca antes, apenas contaban con pilotos, mucho menos experimentados. Si alguien como Raleigh quería luchar, bueno, no sería él quien le dijera que no.

En realidad, - continuó Herc- nunca pensé que algo así pudiera suceder.

Bueno, somos pilotos de jaeger, queremos pensar que nuestra muerte tendrá sentido.

Gracias, Yong. Por todo. Sé que no hace falta que te pida que te quedes con él- Yong negó con la cabeza- Yo, yo … ahora tengo que hacer una llamada.


	19. Chapter 19

_Muchas gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Pido disculpas por la falta de constancia, intento escribir cuando tengo un hueco libre, pero me resulta difícil encontrarlo._

 **CAPÍTULO XIX: CUATRO MENOS UNO**

Mako estaba exhausta cuando aterrizó en Islandia. En principio, ella se iba haber quedado atrás un tiempo, entrenando a los nuevos pilotos. Que sin duda lo necesitaban. Luego, en mitad de la noche, había recibido una llamada de Herc diciendo que la necesitaban en Islandia inmediatamente. Ni siquiera había podido esperar a que amaneciera, tan sólo veinte minutos más tarde ya estaba subida al avión.

Descendió del aparato y caminó hacia Herc que le esperaba a pie de pista. A medida que la distancia que les separaba se iba reduciendo, empezó a distinguir sus facciones con mayor claridad. Empezó a preocuparse, hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión es su rostro.

-¿Raleigh?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz. Pregunto, aunque en realidad no hacía falta. Sabía que algo le había pasado desde el momento en que Herc la había llamado. Por eso no había preguntado entonces.

Aun así, un pequeño gesto de cabeza confirmó sus sospechas. Luego Herc, comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado, mientras la conducía a través de un montón de pasillos desconocidos.

Llegaron a la sala de control, el personal en ella trabajaba en silencio, sin levantar la cabeza de la pantalla. Tenían un motivo, nadie quería mirar en dirección al jaeger. Sí la miraron a ella al pasar, con esa mirada. La conocía bien, la había recibido en más de una ocasión cuando niña tras la muerte de sus padres.

Cruzaron la pasarela hasta el jaeger y entraron en él. Raleigh colgaba del arnés, inerte. A sus pies, sentado en el suelo, todavía vestido con su uniforme estaba Yong. Se puso de pie al oírles entrar. Intercambió unas frases rápidas con Herc, y salió junto con este, dejándola a solas con Raleigh.

Le abrazó con fuerza, intentando que su tacto atravesase aquella coraza. Las lágrimas recorrían su cara sin restricción mientras le susurraba palabras que sabía que él no podía oír.

Tiempo más tarde, la escotilla se abrió y volvieron a entrar Herc y Yong.

-Mako, lo siento. Ha llegado el momento- dijo Herc entonces.

-No- respondió Mako, más para sí que para ellos.

-Mako….

-No- repitió Mako, esta vez con más firmeza.

-Mako, entiéndelo no puede estar más tiempo así. He conseguido retrasarlo hasta tu llegada, para que te pudieras despedir.

-No voy a despedirme de él, Herc, voy a traerle de vuelta-dijo Mako.

-No, es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Ahora eso es un problema?

-Sabes a qué me refiero- Herc se odió por decir aquello- No puedo permitirme perder otro piloto.

-Si no me dejas intentarlo, ya lo has perdido- respondió Mako sin titubear.

-Herc- intervino entonces Yong- puede lograrlo, ella puede.

-Con más tiempo, quizás, pero no sabemos en qué estado estará la mente de Raleigh, seguramente no disponga más de unos segundos antes de que la arrastre a ella también.

-Pues, démosle más tiempo- respondió Yong- si nos conectamos nosotros también, conseguiríamos rebajar las carga neuronal.

-¿Hablas de conectar los dos jaeger? No funcionaría, dos jaeger, cuatro pilotos, estaríamos en las mismas.

-No, Yong tiene razón- intervino Mako- siempre se dice que la carga neuronal es el número de unidades cerebrales, generalmente una por jaegger, dividida entre dos. Pero es una simplificación que sólo funciona cuando hay dos pilotos. En realidad la carga neuronal es el número de unidades cerebrales dividido entre dos elevado a n menos uno. Donde n es el número de pilotos.

-Exacto- corroboró Yong- así que en este caso la carga neuronal pasaría de 0,5 a 0,25 para cada uno de nosotros.

-Vaya, eso es impresionante- respondió Herc- pero aun así, no estoy seguro de que le diera el tiempo suficiente.

-Tienes razón, pero si nosotros dos asumimos la mayor parte de la carga neuronal, ella tendría una oportunidad. Piénsalo, podemos hacerlo.- contestó Yong

-Herc, por favor, es Raleigh…

Herc suspiró, era una locura, los riesgos eran inmensos, pero tenían una oportunidad de traer a Raleigh de vuelta. Tenían que intentarlo.

-Está bien, lo haremos. Pero al menor indicio de que algo no va bien, vamos fuera. ¿Entendido?

Mako asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Yong le dio un gran abrazo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

-Encuentra al Dr. Gottlieb, necesito que se quede al cargo mientras nosotros estamos en los jaeger. Y necesito a todo el mundo en sus puestos, haciendo cálculos ya.

-Yong salió del jaeger para dar las instrucciones necesarias dejando a Herc y a Mako a solas con Raleigh. Entonces Herc miró a Raleigh y luego a Mako.

-Mako, sabes que sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer que Raleigh vuelva. Tengo que preguntártelo. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-¿Sobre mi amor por él? No, no tengo ninguna duda. La única duda que tengo es si él será capaz de aceptarlo- contestó Mako.

-¿Y si no es capaz?

-Tendré que obligarle, porque no pienso perderle- respondió Mako con determinación.

-Bien, era lo que quería oír-dijo entonces Herc- Ahora, ve a prepararte. Vamos a traerle de vuelta.


	20. Chapter 20

_Gracias por estar por ahí._

 **CAPÍTULO XX: EN EL INFIERNO**

Mako ocupó su puesto en el jaeger intentando entender como uno de sus momentos preferidos en la vida, se había convertido en aquella pesadilla. Ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para mirar a su lado. ¿Y si el último recuerdo que tenía de Raleigh era ese?

Afortunadamente la voz de Herc dando las últimas instrucciones la distrajo de seguir por esa línea de pensamiento.

Los dos jaeger estaban ya conectados, previamente todos los sistemas a excepción de los de soporte habían sido desactivados. Nadie quería que los jaeger fueran a ninguna parte y mucho menos que disparasen su armamento. Herc y Yong entrarían primero en la deriva, asumiendo la mayor parte de la carga neuronal de los dos jaeger. Luego despertarían a Raleigh y por ultimo Mako se conectaría. Tenían que hacerlo en ese orden aunque les doliese, si Mako se conectaba antes de que despertasen a Raleigh, le pasaría de largo y entraría en la deriva. Más aún con Herc y Yong tirando de ella. También habían considerado la opción de que Herc y Yong se conectasen después, pero entonces para cuando lo hicieran ya sería demasiado tarde como para servir de utilidad. De nada sirve querer atar un cometa una vez que ya se la ha llevado el viento.

Cerró los ojos y he intento recordar alguno de los ejercicios de respiración que le habían enseñado en la academia. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para recordar aquella mierda. ¿Quién puede recordar cuantos tiempos hay que inspirar, cuantos retener y cuantos expulsar cuando puedes perder al amor de tu vida? Como si respirar con el diafragma fuera a servir de algo en una situación así.

Empezaron a hacer las últimas comprobaciones. Escuchó una voz tras otra decir :" ¡Listo!", hasta que por fin oyó la suya propia.

Poco después la voz del Dr. Gottlieb reemplazó a la de Herc dando las órdenes y supo que él y Yong habían entrado en la deriva. Se notaba que el pequeño matemático no estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Su voz carecía de la autoridad y la fuerza de la voz de Herc, mucho menos se parecía a la voz de Staker, aún más potente todavía. Pero aun así, fue dando una orden tras otra, hasta que por fin dio la orden de despertar a Raleigh. Su voz se quebró en ese momento, pero dio la orden.

Y entonces, nada, pasaron un minuto, dos, tres, nada. ¿Y si ni si quiera conseguían despertarle del coma? Mako suplicó que despertara. Entonces la forma inerte a su lado, se irguió repentinamente, como si todos los músculos hubieran sufrido un fuerte espasmo a consecuencia de una descarga eléctrica. No pudo oír a Gottlieb dando la orden de conectarla, sólo podía oír aquel grito inhumano saliendo de la garganta de Raleigh.

De pronto estaba en el infierno, no podía ver figuras ni formas, estaba rodeada de una niebla helada y lo único que podía sentir era dolor y más dolor. Ni siquiera podía decir cuánto de ese dolor pertenecía a Raleigh y cuanto era suyo propio. Qué gritos sería de él, y cuales provendrían de su propia garganta. Trató de avanzar por la niebla, que se hacía más y más espesa con cada paso que daba. Gateo, se arrastró, cada vez más desesperada, cada vez más pérdida, el dolor cada vez más y más insoportable.

No era un dolor físico, como si la golpeasen o la quemasen, era un dolor en el alma. Era el dolor de la pérdida y la desolación. Y aún cuando su cuerpo estuviera intacto, no por ello el horror era menos. ¿Pues a caso hay un sufrimiento comparable al de la pérdida de toda esperanza?

De pronto el dolor se hizo todavía más intenso, aún cuando no creía que eso fuera posible, y supo lo que había sucedido. Había terminado por arrastrar a Yong y a Herc y lo que sentía era la suma de de las penas de los cuatro.

Entonces un grito salió de su garganta, gritó como nunca había gritado, como nunca pensó que fuera posible, porque una fuerza la arrastraba sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Sabía lo que era, la estaban sacando de allí. Y lo estaban haciendo justo cuando acababa de sentir a Raleigh.


	21. Chapter 21

_Lo mío con esta historias está alcanzando cuotas de penosidad alarmantes. Me imagino el capítulo, empiezo a escribirlo, me lo dejo a mitad y cuando he ido a recuperarlo resulta que no me acuerdo de él. Pero nada de nada. Llevo una semana intentando acordarme de lo que quería decir y al final he terminado escribiendo otra cosa para poder continuar con la historia._

 **CAPÍTULO XXI: IMPOSIBLE**

Gottlieb se dejó caer sobre su silla. Notaba las miradas de todos los presentes en él. Expectantes. Como si necesitasen su confirmación para darse cuenta de que la operación había sido un desastre.

Nunca tendría que haber accedido a aquello. No con una probabilidad de éxito tan baja. Tendría que haber confiado en las matemáticas en vez de dejarse llevar por la insensatez de las emociones.

¿A quién quería engañar? Había aceptado con gusto; puede que su relación con Raleigh no fuese intima pero sin duda, le tenía gran aprecio. Raleigh siempre había sido amable con él y disfrutaba sorprendentemente de su compañía. Hace algún tiempo habían descubierto que a pesar de sus diferencias, tenían una afición en común: el Hockey. Así que cuando se veían, solían dedicar unos minutos para comentar los resultados. Alguna vez, incluso, Raleigh se había acercado al laboratorio y habían visto algún que otro partido juntos.

En fin, sea como fuera, ya estaba hecho. Había tomado la decisión de abortar. No le había quedado más remedio, cuando Herc y Yong también habían caído no le había quedado otra opción. Si hubiera tardado apenas unos segundos más Mako habría entrado también en coma. Y quien sabe, si ese hubiera sido también el destino de Herc y Yong, de haberse demorado todavía más.

En cuanto a Raleigh, no habían podido hacer nada por él. Viendo cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos, ni siquiera parecía que hubieran podido establecer contacto con él.

Podía verle a través del ventanal. Seguía vivo, o al menos así lo indicaba el monitor, pero a estas alturas el daño cerebral debía ser masivo.

Mako, por su parte colgaba también inmóvil. No estaba en coma, como Raleigh, tan sólo había perdido el conocimiento, seguramente despertaría en unos minutos.

Y en cuanto a sus otros dos compañeros, estaban bien, al menos físicamente. Afortunadamente no habían estado más de unos segundos en el abismo. No tardarían en llegar al centro de control. Y entonces tendría que explicarles lo sucedido, aunque ya debían hacerse una idea.

Primero llegó Yong, con el rostro desencajado. Ni rastro de su habitual sonrisa. Unos instantes más tarde, debido a su cojera, llegó Herc. Su rostro una máscara.

-Lo siento- les dijo Gottlieb nada más verles, conteniendo unas lágrimas de las que no se sentía digno.- lo siento mucho.

-Está bien, hiciste lo que debías.- dijo Herc, que sabía lo que significaba tomar una decisión así.

Gottlieb asintió, no sabía que añadir.

-¿Mako? - preguntó Yong con un hilo de voz.

-Casi la perdemos también. Pero tuvimos suerte y pudimos sacarla justo a tiempo.- les explicó Gottlieb.

-Había empezado a arrastrarnos, ni hubieras esperado habríamos caído nosotros también. Tomaste la decisión correcta, sabía que lo harías- dijo Herc

-Pero Raleigh…

-Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido por él.- aseguró Herc fríamente- ahora tenemos que centrarnos en los kaijus.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Pasamos a otra cosa? ¿Cómo si nada?- preguntó Yong enfadado.

Herc y Gottlieb se miraron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Yong.

Herc miró a Gottlieb y asintió.

-Los datos indican que la probabilidad de un ataque Kaiju en las próximas 24 horas es superior al 90%.- le informó Gottlieb.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Yong en shock

-Lo que podamos- respondió Herc.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII: INEVITABLE**

Una vez, cuando tenía nueve años, Mako se estaba bañando en la playa, cuando vino una ola y la arrastró. Estuvo unos momentos bajo el agua, antes de poder volver a la superficie. Sintió un gran alivio a ver que podía volver a respirar y que todo había pasado. Entonces vino una segunda ola.

Así se sintió Mako cuando recuperó la consciencia. Un instante de alivio y para luego volver a sentir que no era capaz de respirar. Se quitó el casco y arrancó las conexiones antes de dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas intentando que el aire llegase a sus pulmones. Intentando recordar qué sentido tenía respirar en ese momento.

Había estado tan cerca, le había tenido al lado, si tan sólo hubiera podido hablar con él. Pero, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Ni si quiera se le había ocurrido que eso podría suceder. Estaba tan segura de que le encontraría, y de que le podría decir todo aquello que había querido decirle durante meses: que no iba a renunciar a él. Pero ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de verle una última vez.

Se incorporó, y dio unos pasos hacia él. Le observó unos instantes, la luz interior del casco iluminaba su cara. No había tensión en ella y tan sólo una leve condensación en el cristal y unos apenas perceptibles movimientos de los ojos bajo los párpados cerrados indicaban que todavía permanecía con vida.

Se abrazó a él entre lágrimas, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el último halo de vida le abandonase definitivamente. No sería demasiado. Lo había hablado con Herc, si fallaban, tendría unos minutos para despedirse y luego…pero, lo cierto es que no había considerado como una posibilidad real. Iba a traerlo de vuelta, no a desconectarle y dejar que muriese. Hasta ahora.

Tenía la opción de llamar a los médicos para que se encargasen, pero sabía que Raleigh no le gustaría tener a unos extraños a su lado en un momento así. No, el querría la privacidad. Recordaba cómo una vez le había hablado de eso. Raleigh se había quejado de la falta de privacidad que tenían los pilotos de jaeger a la hora de morir. Le había contado que tras la muerte de su hermano, se le habían acercado varias personas. Gente que había visto los registros y escuchado las grabaciones creyendo saber. Luego había añadido unas cuantas expresiones bastantes explícitas y muy coloridas que le habían hecho ver que Raleigh tenía unos conocimientos de japonés bastante más profundos de los que ella se había pensado que tenía hasta ese momento.

No, Raleigh no querría tener público en un momento así. Hizo un gesto para que cerraran las persianas del ventanal de la sala de control, que afortunadamente fue entendido rápidamente. Sabía, que había más gente en el hangar, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer respecto a eso. Luego, poco a poco, fue desconectando los sensores y apagando los micrófonos. Seguramente tendría problemas por aquello más tarde, pero no le importaba. Total, no había nada que pudieran hacerle que fuera peor que lo que estaba sufriendo en aquel momento.

A continuación, con manos temblorosas le quitó el casco. Peinó con sus dedos los cabellos húmedos por el sudor y rezó para que una vez desprovisto de soporte vital el desenlace fuera rápido. Sabía que si se alargaba, sería inevitable que le trasladasen a otro sitio. Y no era eso lo que quería para él. Él se merecía morir en un jaeger, aunque fuera uno ridículamente brillante y que nunca hubiera entrado en batalla y no en una cama cualquiera.

Y aun así, no quería que ese momento llegase. No estaba preparada para despedirse de Raleigh para siempre, nunca lo estaría. Nunca se está preparado para decir adiós para siempre a la persona amada.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII: DECISIONES**

Herc nunca había pedido estar al mando. Era algo que le había venido dado por las circunstancias, pero nunca había sido su deseo. En todos sus años de carrera en el ejército, nunca había tenido un especial interés en ser ascendido. Y lo cierto era más de una ocasión había visto pasar a compañeros suyos por delante de él, y nunca le había importado. Era un hombre de campo y siguió siéndolo cuando años más tarde empezó a luchar contra los kaijus junto a su hijo.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, en un lugar que no le correspondía, la sala de control, con un montón de personas mirándole a la espera de que tomase una decisión que no quería tomar.

Tenía que sacar a Raleigh del jaeger. Ya no podían esperar más. El primer ataque kaiju, era inminente y necesitaban tener los dos jaeger listos. Hubiera deseado poder darle más tiempo a Mako para poder despedirse, pero no tenía esa opción. Lo había consultado con Gottlieb y la probabilidad de un doble ataque era demasiado alta. Y por insensible que pudiera parecer sacar a Raleigh tan pronto, la vida de millones de personas dependía en gran medida de que esos dos jaeger estuvieran listos.

Ya la situación era mala de por sí. Ninguno de los pilotos disponibles en ese momento tenía experiencia en combate. Tenía a Yong, y después de todo lo vivido, sabía que podía contar con él, pero lo cierto era que nunca había luchado. Y el resto de pilotos era todavía menos experimentado. Sólo se habían entrenado en el simulador, ni si quiera habían intentado hacer una deriva. Y eso era todo, muy atrás habían quedado los días en que se podía dar el lujo de hablar de compatibilidades. Y los iba a enviar a luchar con esos monstruos.

Era una locura. Y lo peor era que lo que le pedía su corazón que era subirse a un jaeger y luchar con ellos no podía hacerlo porque la cabeza le decía que su deber era quedarse en el puesto de mando. Y tomar decisiones imposibles.

-Ha llegado el momento- informó a Gottlieb y a Yong que estaban a su lado. Los dos asintieron que gesto grave.

-Gottlieb, por favor, avisa al personal médico para que esté preparado.

-Enseguida- dijo el matemático retirándose en el acto.

-Yo, voy a hablar con Mako- dijo Herc intentando mantener la compostura.

-Deja que te acompañe- se ofreció Yong.

-Sí, creo que a Raleigh le gustaría que tú también estuvieras.

Los dos hombres cruzaron la pasarela hasta el jaeger seguidos del personal médico y entraron en él. Mako levantó la vista al verlos entrar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Respira- dijo.

Yong corrió a abrazarla mientras que Herc dio indicaciones a los médicos para que entrasen y atendieran a Raleigh.

Tras darle unos primeros cuidados, se lo llevaron en una camilla. Herc salió detrás y pidió al médico jefe un informe sobre su estado.

-Estamos en terreno desconocido- dijo el doctor preocupado- Hay demasiadas incógnitas, no sabemos si será capaz de despertarse después de todo, ni si conservará sus capacidades cognitivas en caso de que lo haga.

-Está diciendo que…

-Es una posibilidad- respondiendo a la pregunta inacabada de Herc- ha entrado en coma dos veces y ha sufrido una fuerte disociación de la realidad. No hay forma de saber en qué estado está su mente.

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

-Lo único que podemos hacer llegados este punto, es esperar.

-¿Esperar? ¿Y ya está?-

-Mire, después de todo por lo que ha pasado, es un milagro que ese muchacho esté todavía vivo. Es todo un luchador.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV: LA BRECHA**

El primer ataque kaiju en la costa atlántica se inició a las 6:53 de la mañana. La bestia a la que se le dio el nombre de Gusenitsa , tenía aspecto de oruga y era un categoría 2. Eso confirmó una teoría en la que Gottlieb venía trabajando desde hacía algún tiempo: el tamaño de los kaijus tenía una relación directa con el tamaño de la brecha. En un principio la brecha no tenía una amplitud suficiente como para dejar pasar los kaijus más grandes. Por eso, el primer kaiju de la historia había sido un categoría 3 y no directamente un categoría 5. Además la grieta no tenía la misma amplitud a lo largo de todo su recorrido, lo que explicaba por qué tras ese primer ataque se habían dado otros como los de Cabo San Lucas, Manila y Tokyo de catergorías 1 y 2.

El que la teoría de Gottlieb hubiese resultado ser acertada tenía su parte positiva y su parte negativa. La positiva, que la grieta hubiera permitido pasar únicamente a un categoría 2 era lo que había permitido a Yong y a su nuevo compañero, sobrevivir al ataque.

Aun así, no había resultado fácil. Era la primera vez que los dos hombres trabajaban juntos y habían perdido un tiempo precioso intentando coordinarse. Al final lo habían conseguido, más o menos, pero el retraso había permitido causar al kaiju aún más daños. Daños que inevitablemente se traducirían en vidas aunque todavía era demasiado pronto para saber el número exacto.

Y esto llevaba a la parte negativa de la teoría, la que decía que tarde o temprano la brecha se abriría dejando pasar a kaijus de categorías superiores.

Herc sabiendo que Yong estaba a un paso de la quiebra emocional, a la hora de elegir a su nuevo compañero se había decidido por el candidato que menos traumas tenía, ya que Yong no estaba en condiciones de soportar ninguna pena más.

El elegido venía de una familia estructura, tenía a sus padres felizmente casados, sus cuatro abuelos vivos y lo más cerca que había estado de un ataque kaiju había sido viéndolo por televisión.

Como candidato a la hora de entrar en la deriva, era sin duda la mejor opción debido su nulo bagaje emocional, pero a la hora de luchar, eso era ya otra historia. El problema era que tenía una forma de pensar demasiado rígida. Herc, no tenía ninguna duda de que Yong se había adaptado mucho más a él, porque su personalidad era así, que a la inversa. Eso había resultado en una forma de luchar "de manual"

Y no era una buena cosa, esa forma de luchar estaba bien para enfrentarse a un categoría 2 o puede que a un 3 si no era muy grande, pero para enfrentarse a un kaiju de categoría superior, tenía una grave deficiencia, era demasiado predecible. Y los kaijus aprendían.

No, enfrentarse a un categoria superior requería salirse del guion y ser imaginativo, porque el manual no te dice cosas como que utilices un carguero a modo de bate. Eso es algo que se te tiene que ocurrir. Se les ocurrió a Mako y a Raleigh, al nuevo, ni en un millón de años.

Y esa reflexión es la que llevó a Herc a entender que si querían tener alguna oportunidad en el futuro, necesitaba a Mako de vuelta. Y conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que volvería. La cuestión era si lo haría antes de que la brecha se hiciera demasiado grande.

 _¡ FELICES JAEGERNAVIDADES Y PRÓSPERO KAIJU NUEVO!_


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO XV: LAS CLASES**

Mako se paseó entre sus alumnos. Éstos estaban sentados por parejas, unos enfrente de otros. En la mesa entre ellos, había varios objetos. El ejercicio era simple, a una orden suya, debían coger un objeto. Si los dos se lanzaban hacia el mismo, ganaban un punto, si no, restaban uno.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido- dijo uno de los pilotos frustrado- es todo cuestión de suerte.

-Quién tiene enfrente es su compañero. Piense en las cosas que sabe de él. Por ejemplo, su color favorito. Cómo es la decoración de su casa, si prefiere los materiales naturales como la madera, o si prefiere materiales como el acero y el metacrilato. Si es una persona a la que le gustan los ambientes tranquilos, o si en cambio se siente cómoda entre el ruido. Observe la forma en que está sentado ahora mismo. ¿Parece estar cómodo en esa silla de plástico o todo lo contrario? Ve, no es cuestión de suerte cuando se tienen tantas pistas.

-Ya pero en ese caso, quienes tienen una relación anterior tienen ventaja.

-Es cierto- admitió Mako- y ese es uno de los motivos por los que se prefiere que los pilotos tengan una relación personal anterior. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan tener excelentes resultados aún si no es ese su caso. Simplemente, tienen que hacer el esfuerzo de conocer a esa persona. Ahora mismo, están pasando prácticamente las 24 horas del día juntos. Aprovechen cada minuto de ese tiempo.

-Pero si se trata de escoger el objeto que elegiría la otra persona y los dos hacemos lo mismo. ¿Al final no resultaría en que los dos volveríamos a escoger dos objetos distintos?

-Es que no se trata de escoger el objeto que elegiríamos nosotros, ni de escoger el que elegiría el otro. Se trata de escoger lo que elegirían los dos. Se trata de tener en cuenta al otro, pero sin olvidarse de uno mismo.

-Entonces, no se trata sólo de conocer al otro, sino también de conocerse a uno mismo.

-Exacto. Ahora, quiero que repasen con su compañero cada uno de los objetos. Hablen sobre ellos, qué sensaciones les producen, porqué prefieren unos u otros. Si hay alguno que les recuerde alguna experiencia vivida, hablen sobre ella. Después volveremos a repetir el ejercicio.

Los alumnos se pusieron a la tarea. Mako, se sintió satisfecha. Era la primera vez en las dos semanas que llevaba dando clase, en la que había avanzado realmente. Realmente, le gustaba dar clase. Cuando Herc, se lo propuso no le vio demasiado sentido, ya había suficientes instructores para eso. Pero Herc insistió, le dijo que le vendría bien distraerse, aunque fuera un rato. Al final había aceptado por eso. En un principio no había querido separarse de la cama de Raleigh. Los médicos habían dicho que las primeras 48 horas serían determinantes. Pero esas dos días pasaron sin que ocurriera nada, y luego tres. Para cuando Herc fue a hablar con ella había pasado una semana sin ninguna novedad, y ella se estaba volviendo loca.

Aun así era duro cada vez que tenía que separarse de su lado, pero sabía que no podía estar en aquella habitación todo el tiempo, más cuando no se sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en ese estado. Y aunque le doliese no estar junto a él cada minuto sabía que Raleigh no habría querido que estuviese ahí sin hacer nada. Habría querido que hiciera lo que estuviera en su mano para luchar contra los kaijus. Puede que en este momento ella no estuviera en condiciones de subirse a un jaeger, pero no tenía excusa, por grande que fuera su dolor, para no a ayudar a los que sí.

Tenía el consuelo, eso sí, de que Raleigh rara vez estaba solo, ya que tanto Herc como Yong pasaban tanto tiempo con él como les era posible. Incluso Gottlieb, se acercaba siempre que podía. Aunque en estos momentos era el que más ocupado estaba de todos. Estaba trabajando a destajo para implementar los últimos descubrimientos en el modelo de predicción. Las mejoras servirían para planificar mejor la estrategia de defensa. Por ejemplo, Herc podría situar a aquellos pilotos con menos experiencia en zonas donde la probabilidad de que un kaiju de categoría superior era menor, de esta forma tendrían más opciones de supervivencia. Y de esta manera quizás podrían luchar una nueva batalla. E iba a haber muchas.

-Señorita Mori- le llamó alguien interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-¿Sí?- respondió Mori girándose hacia su interlocutor

-Disculpe, pero requieren su presencia.

-Ah, será el señor Hansen- respondió Mako mirando su reloj- por favor, dígale que estoy terminando mi clase y que me reuniré con él en unos diez minutos.

-El señor Hansen ha insistido en que quería verla inmediatamente. Me ha dicho que le dijera que es en relación al señor Becket.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO XXVI: DORMIDO**

Antes de entrar en la habitación, el médico, le había hablado acerca de variaciones en las ondas cerebrales, diferentes patrones respiratorios y varios otros tecnicismos, pero Mako, ahora que tenía a Raleigh delante opinaba que el médico se podía haber ahorrado todo aquello.

En las películas, cuando presentan a una persona inconsciente o en coma, te la presentan un poco como si estuviera dormida, incluso suele aparecer un personaje que dice eso de "mira, es como si estuviera durmiendo". Nada más lejos de la realidad, una persona inconsciente y una dormida, no se parecen. Es por esto por lo que cada vez que vemos a un ser querido durmiendo no nos asalta la duda de si habrá caído en la inconsciencia. Es sólo cuando percibimos que hay algo raro, que empezamos a preocuparnos.

Y ese algo raro, ese algo que hace que salten todas nuestras alarmas, es que cuando una persona está simplemente dormida, mantiene su personalidad. Podemos verlo en la forma en que esa persona abre los brazos y las piernas para ocupar toda la cama, o se hace un ovillo, o se abraza a la almohada. No hay ninguna de esas peculiaridades en una persona inconsciente, si la persona tiene la cabeza en una posición determinada, es básicamente porque alguien se la puso de tal manera.

Y puede que Mako sólo hubiese visto dormido a Raleigh una vez, pero la tenía tan grabada en la memoria, que no tenía ninguna duda de que ese era el estado en el que se encontraba en aquel momento.

Aun empañados por las lágrimas, sus ojos atesoraron todos y cada uno de aquellos pequeños detalles que hacían que Raleigh dormido fuera diferente a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Mako, recordó que aquella primera vez le había parecido que Raleigh dormía "como si estuviera tomando el sol" y viéndole ahora mismo pensó que sólo necesitaba sustituir la cama de hospital por una hamaca y poner un cocktail de frutas con una sombrillita de papel en su mano para completar el efecto. Incluso tenía el puño medio cerrado como si estuviera sujetando la copa.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se sentó en la butaca que había al lado de la cama. Tuvo que contenerse para no saltar a la cama y despertarle con un millón de besos, pero entendía porqué el médico había insistido en le dejaran dormir. Esperaría.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin Raleigh despertó habían pasado más de un día y Mako ya no estaba en la butaca. Herc la había relevado para que pudiera comer algo, así que fue él la primera persona a la que Raleigh vio cuando abrió los ojos.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que verme dormir?- preguntó Raleigh sorprendiéndose de lo ronca que sonaba su voz. Aunque no tanto como de las lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó entonces preocupado, dándose cuenta de todos los sensores que tenía adheridos al cuerpo.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó Herc

-Recuerdo que estábamos probando el nuevo jaeger, ¿Hubo algún problema con él?

-No, el GD-1, funciona perfectamente.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Raleigh desconcertado.

-Tú tuviste el problema, Raleigh, no conseguiste entrar en la deriva.

-Entiendo- respondió Raleigh.

Realmente no estaba sorprendido por aquella declaración. Llevaba tiempo con problemas. Sus registros en el simulador habían seguido siendo suficientemente buenos. Pero había podido ver en las caras tanto de Herc como de Yong, que sabían que no andaba bien. Y en el fondo, él también lo había sabido.

Como leyendo su mente, Herc dijo entonces

-Lo siento, no debí dejar que hicieras la prueba.

-No es culpa tuya. Confiaste en mi criterio.

-No debí haberlo hecho, no estabas en condiciones de tomar esa decisión.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo estoy. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta el ataque?

Durante un segundo pudo ver la confusión en el rostro de Herc, antes de que recuperara la compostura.

-No, te preocupes ahora por eso. ¿Sabes qué?- dijo Herc levantándose- el médico dijo que quería examinarte en cuanto despertaras. Voy a avisarle.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, tranquilo. Todo está bien, pero ya sabes, hay que seguir el protocolo.

Herc salió de la habitación dejando a Raleigh con la sospecha de que no le estaba contando todo.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO XXVII: DESPIERTO**

Los médicos que entraron después a la habitación tampoco le aclararon nada. Se limitaron a hacerle diversas pruebas para comprobar su estado. Sobre el resultado de dichas pruebas, tampoco le dijeron nada.

Todo eso hizo que para cuando Yong entrase en la habitación, Raleigh estuviera bastante exasperado.

-Dime qué narices está pasado- le espetó en cuanto le vio entrar.

-Vaya, tenemos mal despertar. Ni un buenos días, ni un qué tal tu mañana… - contestó Yong.

-Lo siento, buenos días, ahora, por favor dime qué es lo que ocurre. Ya sé que no pude entrar en la deriva, pero en serio, todo esto no tiene sentido, todos esos médicos haciéndome un montón de pruebas y luego Herc mirándome como si hubiera regresado de entre los muertos…

-En realidad- confesó entonces Yong- esa es una descripción bastante aproximada de lo sucedido. Verás no es sólo que no pudieras entrar en la deriva, es que te perdiste completamente, el protocolo de seguridad se activó y entraste en coma. Intentamos traerte de vuelta, pero no pudimos. Los médicos dijeron que tu condición era irreversible…

La voz de Yong se quebró impidiéndole continuar.

-Me desconectasteis- dijo entonces Raleigh. No era una pregunta.

-Sí- respondió Yong de todas formas- pero empezaste a respirar por ti mismo.

-¿Y entonces ha sido cuando me he despertado?

-No, seguiste en coma. Aunque ya no era un coma inducido como el principio, claro. Estabas estable, así que no había forma de saber cuánto tiempo estarías así…

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?- Preguntó Raleigh.

-Casi dos meses.

-Supongo que eso explica algunas cosas- respondió Raleigh pasando la mano por pelo, que estaba claramente más largo de cómo lo recordaba.

-Supongo.

-¿Y el ataque kaiju?

\- Ocurrió cuando se suerte, fue un categoría dos. Pudimos con él.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, y otro tipo. Uno nuevo

-¿Qué tal es?

Bueno, ya sabes, primero de su promoción en la academia, cero bagaje emocional…

-¿Así de aburrido?

-No sabes cuánto. Para él, si no está en el manual, no existe. Pero bueno, después de lo que te había sucedido, es lógico que Herc no quisiera arriesgarse con alguien más colorido.

-Ya, debió pensar que tú eras ya bastante colorido.

-Sí, bueno, eso también- dijo Yong con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Cuéntame cómo conseguisteis acabar con el kaiju.

La sonrisa de Yong se borró de su cara.

-¿Es eso de lo que quieres hablar? ¿Del kaiju? - le preguntó serio Yong.

-No, no quiero hablar del kaiju- se sinceró Raleigh.

-Está aquí, ha estado todo el tiempo aquí.- le dijo entonces Yong- quería entrar a verte en cuanto despertarte pero Herc consideró que era mejor que esperase a que te vieran los médicos.

-Los médicos ya me han visto.

-Si te estás preguntando porqué estoy yo aquí en lugar de ella te diré que insistí en verte yo primero. Y Herc estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tanto Herc como yo creemos que era conveniente advertirte.

-¿Advertirme? ¿De qué?

-De que no digas nada que pueda hacerle daño.

-Nunca he querido hacerle daño. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerla.- se defendió Raleigh.

-Raleigh, cuando antes he dicho que intentamos traerte de vuelta, fue Mako quien lo hizo, Herc y yo actuamos de ancla, pero fue ella quien entró a buscarte. Y puede que tú no te acuerdes de aquello, pero ella sí. Como recuerda no haberte encontrado y recuerda el momento en que te tuvo que desconectar. Y recuerda todo el tiempo que has estado en esa cama en coma. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que Mako ¡no necesita que la protejas!- terminó por gritar Yong.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose el uno a otro, manteniendo una conversación silenciosa sin apartar los ojos. Por fin, Yong apartó la vista.

-Voy a avisar a Mako- dijo por fin Yong, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gracias- respondió Raleigh.

El corazón de Raleigh latía con tanta fuerza que sabía que si hubiera estado todavía conectado a las máquinas, estás hubieran empezado a pitar en señal de alarma. Sin embargo, los médicos se habían llevado los aparatos tras su visita. Todavía estaba en una cama de hospital y llevaba uno de esos camisones abiertos por detrás, pero al menos la habitación estaría en silencio cuando pidiese perdón.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII : LA VERDAD**

El aspecto de Mako cuando entró por la puerta distaba mucho de la que él recordaba. Estaba mucho más delgada y pálida. Siempre había tenido un punto de fragilidad, pero su aspecto ahora era casi enfermizo. Y sin embargo, sus ojos conservaban la misma fuerza. Durante un tiempo lo había creído, que tenía otra opción que no fuera ella. Pero se había dado cuenta de que esa opción simplemente no existía. Nunca había existido. Desde aquella primera vez en que la había visto debajo de aquel paraguas enorme, no había existido ningún otro camino. Y se preguntó cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido de no saber aceptarlo.

-Lo peor es que hasta que hasta que no intenté hacer aquella deriva estaba convencido de que podría hacerlo. Herc, habló conmigo. Estaba preocupado por mis registros en el simulador y yo no quise saber nada de aquello. Le dije que estaba todo bien. Ni siquiera me planteé que pudiera haber un problema- confesó Raleigh

-Es difícil darse cuenta de que hay un problema cuando uno está metido en él- respondió Mako

-Puede ser- concedió Raleigh - pero al menos debería haber escuchado. A Herc, a Yong. Me lo decían constantemente. Ellos siempre lo tuvieron claro. Y no les hice caso.

-Tus resultados en el simulador eran muy buenos. Es comprensible que pensaras que todo iba bien.

-Eso es lo que pensé, el simulador va bien, todo va bien. Pero lo que no quise o no supe ver es que iba bien precisamente porque se trataba de un simulador. Tú has estado ahí, Mako, sabes lo diferente que es.

Mako asintió, lo sabía. El simulador era una gran herramienta. Excelente a la hora de aprender estrategias y técnicas de combate. Incluso era realmente útil a la hora de aprender el mecanismo de entrada en la deriva. Pero había algo que, debido a su propia naturaleza, no podía hacer, una verdadera deriva. Lo mismo que en un simulador de vuelo puedes hacer muchas cosas, pero hay una que no puedes hacer: volar. Parece que vueles, incluso puedes sentir que estés volando, pero no vuelas porque simplemente un simulador no es un avión. Y con los simuladores de jaeger ocurre lo mismo, parece que entres en la deriva pero jamás lo haces realmente.

-En el simulador- continuó Raleigh podía entrar en la deriva prácticamente tan rápido como quisiera. Nunca tuve que mostrar nada realmente a Yong. Nunca quise. No quería tener un testigo

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Mako

-Porque aquel día en el despacho de Herc, cuando nos enteramos de que la amenaza kaiju era global, lo supe. Supe que no lo lograríamos.

-¿Pero si piensas eso, por qué subirte a un jaerger? ¿Por qué luchar en cualquier caso?

-Porque es lo que sé hacer. No tengo otra opción.

-¿Y decidiste por mí para que yo tampoco la tuviera?

-Aún tenías la opción de buscar a otro compañero

-Lo intenté, ya viste lo bien que resultó.

-Porque los candidatos que escogiste eran terriblemente malos. Con una mejor selecc- Raleigh se abstuvo de continuar porque la ceja derecha de Mako empezaba a estar preocupantemente levantada.

-No son malos, les falta entrenamiento. Eso es todo- se defendió Mako- Además, tampoco es que tuviera muchas más opciones. Para tu información la gente no hace cola precisamente para ser piloto de jaeger.

-Aun así, encontraste a Yong- respondió Raleigh

-¿Cuántos Yongs te crees que hay? Del pequeñísimo número de personas que decide entrar por las puertas de la academia ofreciéndose, ya sabes, para matar kaijus, el 99% son rechazados de inmediato porque sus cerebros no soportarían nunca la carga neuronal que implica pilotar un jaeger. Del 1% restante, hay que restar los que no soportarían el esfuerzo físico, los que no tienen capacidad para trabajar con un compañero, los que no tienen capacidad mental para maniobrar un jaeger, ah, y los que abandonan tras pensárselo mejor cada vez que un jaeger cae derrotado. ¿Cuántos candidatos crees que quedaban tras la caída de Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon y Striker Eureka? ¿Y me hablas de encontrar un Yong como si pudiera buscar uno en las páginas amarillas?

-¿Y qué hay del propio Yong?- preguntó entonces Raleigh- ¿por qué no le elegiste al él como nuevo compañero?

-Porque no somos compatibles.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No recuerdo que hicierais las pruebas de compatibilidad.

-Oh, sí las hicimos. Hace tiempo, cuando fue rechazado para pilotar con sus hermanos. Los dos queríamos pilotar, así que lo intentamos. Pero nunca llegamos a funcionar realmente bien. Al menos, no tan bien como vosotros dos juntos. Además, la prioridad era que tú tuvieras pareja. Eres el piloto estrella.

-Tú también- dijo Raleigh

-No, tú cruzaste a otra dimensión y salvaste al mundo.

-Creo que es más que evidente que no salvé al mundo- protestó Raleigh

-Ya me entiendes- dijo Mako- a los ojos del mundo…

-¿A los ojos del mundo? ¿Y a los tuyos?- preguntó entonces enfadado Raleigh

Mako desvió la mirada incapaz de contestar.

-No puedes creer eso, Mako, no puedes.

-Cómo puedo no creerlo, Raleigh- respondió Mako con rabia.

Raleigh se sintió derrotado. Mako tenía razón después de haberla rechazado como lo había hecho, cómo iba a pensar otra cosa.

-Mako, escúchame, nunca he dudado de tu valía como piloto. Nunca. Como ya te dije una vez, no te elegí como compañera por caballerosidad.

-Y sin embargo, a las primeras de cambio decidiste que no querías trabajar más conmigo.

-¡Pero no porque pensase…- Raleigh se paró horrorizado. Era cierto que nunca había dudado de la capacidad de Mako como piloto, pero de alguna forma siempre la había considerado como su número dos. Él era el líder y tomaba las decisiones. Así de simple y nunca se lo había cuestionado.

-Lo siento- dijo entonces Raleigh arrepentido- he sido un estúpido arrogante todo este tiempo. El gran piloto de jaeger y toda esa mierda. No podía estar más equivocado. Aquí me tienes, criticando a los novatos, y no había entendido ni lo más básico. He tomado decisión, tras decisión sin tenerte en cuenta. Sólo en función de lo que a mí más me convenía en cada momento. De lo que me era más fácil. Pero no más.

-Raleigh, cuando dijiste que querías volver a pilotar conmigo pensé que todo eso había quedado atrás. Y te perdoné, de todo corazón. Para que un segundo más tarde volvieses otra vez a lo mismo y me lo rompieras otra vez. No puedo pasar por eso otra vez.

-Y no te pido que lo hagas. Sé que no tengo derecho. Sólo quiero que sepas, que me tienes, de la forma que quieras.

-¿De la forma que quiera?

-La que sea

-¿Y si quiero que seamos compañeros de jaeger pero que no estemos juntos?- preguntó Mako.

-Lo aceptaré.

-¿Lo aceptarás? ¿Así, sin más?-

-Mako, ¿no lo entiendes? Te necesito para montarme en jaeger, no hay otra forma para mí. Me he engañado creyendo que sí la habría, pero no la hay. Si decides que no quieres pilotar conmigo nunca más, esa parte de mi vida deja de existir. Así que sí, si eso es lo que decides, lo aceptaré y me sentiré afortunado. Aunque eso signifique no tenerte de ninguna otra forma.

-¿Y si no funciona?, ¿Y si después de todo decido que no puedo pilotar más contigo?

-Te ayudaré a encontrar a otro compañero. Recorreré el mundo hasta encontrarlo. Le entrenaré si hace falta- respondió Raleigh sin dudarlo un segundo

-¿Lo harías? ¿Harías eso por mí?- preguntó Mako entonces.

-Sí, Mako, lo haría- respondió Raleigh con determinación.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me salvaste.

-En aquel momento Mako sintió como toda la sangre se le iba de la cara. Todo lo que sentía Raleigh por ella se reducía a simple gratitud. Se sentía en deuda con ella. Y lo peor era que esa deuda ni siquiera existía.

-Raleigh- dijo entonces Mako con voz muerta- no sé lo que te habrán dicho, pero yo no te salvé.

-Pero entraste a buscarme- dijo Raleigh sin entender.

-Era lo que tenía que hacer- respondió Mako con frialdad

-Entiendo- dijo Raleigh con un nudo en la garganta- no te molestaré más. Tan sólo, si pudieras decirme que dijiste…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En la niebla, pude verte un instante. Murmuraste algo pero no puede oírlo.

-Los ojos de Mako se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Dije: Te quiero, Raleigh, vuelve conmigo – confesó Mako

-He vuelto, Mako. Te quiero.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO XXIX: RALEIGH EN LA CAFETERÍA**

Raleigh estaba en la cafetería, disfrutando de su desayuno. Eso significaba dos cosas, que por fin tenía fuerzas suficientes como para andar sin ayuda. Y que las fuertes náuseas que había padecido debido al haber estado tumbado tanto tiempo habían desaparecido.

Ciertamente las dos últimas semanas no habían sido fáciles. Cosas tan sencillas como levantarse de la cama, o darse una ducha habían resultado tareas ímprobas. El paseo de hoy hasta la cafetería era el más largo que había dado hasta la fecha sin ayuda. Era fantástico volver a sentirse independiente.

Pero, a pesar de que de todo, las náuseas, los mareos, la debilidad extrema, los últimos quince días habían sido los mejores que recordaba en mucho tiempo. Porque Mako y él volvían a estar juntos. No de la forma en que habían estado de que lo hubiera echado todo por la borda, pero juntos al fin y al cabo. Habían hablado sin cesar durante todo ese tiempo y aunque no había sido sencillo para ninguno de los dos, sin duda ahora tenían un conocimiento del otro mucho más profundo. Todavía quedaba bastante pero sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba perdido, sabía qué camino seguir. Aunque no supiera exactamente dónde le llevaría el camino. Ya no le daba miedo recorrerlo.

-Esa sonrisa es por el bacon- bromeó Herc sentándose con su propia bandeja de desayuno en frente de él.

-Este bacon se lo merece, es mucho mejor que el que había en Honk Kong. ¿Qué?- preguntó Raleigh al ver la cara de Herc.

-No, nada. Pero mejor no abuses, ya sabes, el colesterol.

-Es la misma cantidad de siempre y allí no me decías nada- protestó Raleigh

-¿No, verdad? Bueno, ¿y Mako?

-Está dando clase. Quería quedarse conmigo hoy también, pero la convencí para que fuera. Yo ya estoy mejor, y ella tiene mucho tiempo que recuperar con sus alumnos.

-Tal vez podrías ayudarla. Ya sabes, servir de ejemplo- surgirió Herc

-No sé si sería muy buena idea.- dijo Raleigh mientras removía sus huevos revueltos con el tenedor.

-¿Por qué no?

-Se me ocurren un par de razones- respondió Raleigh desechando la idea de comerse aquella masa amarilla.

-A mí se me ocurren un par de razones para que lo hagas. ¿Sabes? He estado un tiempo pensando en ello y creo que hay un error de base en el programa Jaeger. Nos hemos centrado demasiado en las habilidades innatas de los pilotos y no en su capacidad de mejora.

-¿Te refieres a aprender de los errores?

-Exacto

-Ya veo, ¿Y cuál es la otra razón?- preguntó Raleigh.

\- Que los dos sabemos que no te vas a comer eso.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO XXX: ELECCIONES**

Mako se paseó entre sus alumnos. Habían estado practicando durante su ausencia y la mejoría era claramente apreciable, pero el tiempo se acababa, pronto habría nuevos ataques y aún les quedaba mucho por recorrer.

-Señorita Schiltalch- se dirigió a la mujer más cercana a ella- he visto que el ultimo objeto que han escogido su compañera y usted ha sido la caja de música. Podría explicarme en qué se ha basado su elección.

-Bueno, Haneul me contó que su madre era pianista…

-Así es- confirmó ésta- Y Renata tiene su habitación llena de objetos de madera porque le recuerdan a su pueblo natal en Alemania.

-Muy bien, han elegido algo que representa algo para las dos. La cuestión es que saben que esta caja de música tiene un significado para las dos porque de alguna manera, le han hecho saber a la otra que lo tiene.

-¿Pero no es ese el objetivo del ejercicio? – preguntó entonces Renata- ¿llegar a conocernos lo máximo posible para así poder anticipar lo que haría el otro?

-Efectivamente ese es el objetivo del ejercicio, llegar a conocer al máximo al compañero, pero el conocimiento no está sólo en lo que se dice, ¿Verdad, Señorita Kim?- Mako señaló unas tijeras que había sobre la mesa-

Haneul empalideció.

-¿Sabe por qué su compañera ha reaccionado así?- preguntó Mako.

Renata negó con la cabeza.

-No puede saberlo porque ella no le ha hablado de ello.

-Yo, yo…- tartamudeó Haneul

-Tranquila señorita Kim no tienes que decir nada- le dijo Mako apoyando su mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

Mako se giró entonces para dirigirse a todos los alumnos,

-Veréis este ejercicio se basa en alentar la comunicación para así conseguir que haya una mayor conexión. Pero hay un truco, la verdadera conexión no se da a través de aquello que elegimos compartir sino a través de aquello que preferiríamos esconder. Sólo cuando nos mostramos completamente al otro que alcanzamos ese estado.

-Pero la deriva te obliga a mostrarlo todo, ¿no? es cómo funciona, entras en la mente del compañero.- preguntó un alumno.

-Exacto, te obliga- confirmó Mako- te fuerza a compartir los pensamientos con tu compañero. Pero eso no crea una verdadera unión, la verdadera unión viene de la confianza. Simplemente sabes más cosas, cosas que a lo mejor de otra manera no sabrías a cerca de la otra persona.

-Pero todo ese conocimiento sobre la otra persona tiene que unir- afirmo otro alumno

-¿Usted cree? Si eso fuera cierto, estas clases no tendrían ningún sentido. De hecho, nos podríamos haber saltado todo el proceso de selección por el que han pasado. Simplemente meteríamos a los candidatos de dos en dos en un jaeger según fueran llegando. No, me temo que es todo un poco más complicado que eso.

Una risa se oyó desde la puerta del aula.

-Raleigh- dijo asombrada Mako, que no esperaba verle allí.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir la clase- dijo Raleigh avergonzado

-No, tranquilo. Entra, siéntete libre de participar- le respondió Mako haciéndole un gesto para que entrara.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo- continuó Mako- la deriva por si misma…

-El murmullo que recorría la clase le hizo interrumpir la frase.

-¿Sí?

-Verá, nos preguntábamos, si tal vez…- empezó a decir Renata

-…podrían hacer una demostración- completó Haneul indicando los objetos de la mesa.

-Bueno, no sé si el señor Beckett…- empezó a decir Mako

-Claro, será un placer- respondió Raleigh enseguida

Mako le puso al día sobre qué consistía el ejercicio. Y se sentó en frente de él, en una mesa que les habían dejado libre.

-Cuándo estés listo…

-Adelante- dijo Raleigh concentrándose

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Uno, dos…tres- contó Mako despacio.

Ninguno de los dos se movió para señalar uno de los objetos.

-Bueno, ¿alguna pregunta?- dijo tras unos instantes Mako

Los alumnos, que no entendían lo que acababa de pasar, les miraron extrañados.

-No han elegido nada- dijo uno de ellos.

-Claro que lo hemos hecho- dijo Raleigh dando un par de golpecitos en la mesa.

-¿La mesa? Eso no se vale- dijo entonces indignado un alumno- Hay que escoger uno de los objetos que hay sobre la mesa, ese es el ejercicio ¿no?

-No, este ejercicio es sobre establecer una conexión real con el compañero- respondió Mako- es lo que hemos hecho.

-¿Por qué la mesa?- pregunto otro alumno.

-¿Raleigh?- dijo Mako, invitándole a hablar.

-Bueno, es sencillo- dijo éste- los objetos sobre la mesa representan el armamento del jaeger, la mesa por tanto, es el propio jaeger.

-Así es- confirmo Mako- seleccioné los objetos de la mesa para que representaran las diferentes armas de un jaeger. Concretamente, de Gipsy Danger.

\- Ah, ahora entiendo- dijo entonces el primer alumno- y han escogido a la mesa porque el propio Gipsy Danger es el arma más poderosa.

\- Efectivamente- dijo Raleigh.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de contestar algunas preguntas más, Mako dio por terminada la clase y los alumnos se retiraron.

-Sé que no es mucho- dijo entonces Mako señalando las mesa donde habían estado sentado antes.- pero es la única forma que se me ocurrió para ayudarles.

-Es brillante Mako, lo que estás haciendo aquí es impresionante. Ojalá hubiera tenido yo esa ayuda, quizás así…

-Bueno, nosotros hemos ido aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

-Y seguimos haciéndolo- dijo serio Raleigh.

Mako asintió

\- No escogiste la mesa porque representase a Gipsy Danger ¿verdad?- preguntó Mako entonces

-Por supuesto que no, pero no iba decirles la verdad, que no quiero esperar más, que te quiero aquí y ahora, en esta misma mesa - respondió Raleigh sin pensar

\- Lo siento, yo- dijo entonces arrepentido de la forma en que se había dejado llevar- no he debido decir eso, apenas volvemos a estar juntos. Lo entiendo, es demasiado pronto.

\- Raleigh, yo también elegí la mesa- contestó Mako subiéndose a la misma.


	31. Chapter 31

_¡Hola! ¿Os podéis creer? Ya llevamos un año con esta historia. Gracias por estar ahí._

 **CAPÍTULO XXXI: Raleigh en el gimnasio.**

Ojalá hubieran podido pasar el resto de la mañana juntos, pero ambos tenían obligaciones. Mako tenía una reunión con Herc para hablar sobre el avance de las clases y en qué punto de su formación se encontraban los alumnos. Una información esencial a la hora de decir quiénes serían los siguientes en montarse en un jaeger.

Raleigh por su parte tenía cita con Yong en el gimnasio. Todavía no sabía si algún día volvería a estar mentalmente preparado para hacerlo, pero quería creer que sí, sobre todo ahora que él y Mako volvían a ser compañeros. Pero antes de plantearse si quiera esa cuestión, necesitaba ponerse en forma. Tanto en tiempo en cama le habían dejado seriamente debilitado y aunque se sentía cada día más fuerte, todavía estaba lejos de que sus piernas pudieran mover los engranajes de un jaeger y más lejos aún de poder soportar el esfuerzo físico que suponía una batalla contra un kaiju.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio, Yong ya estaba en una de las bicicletas estáticas.

Siento llegar tarde, me he entretenido- dijo Raleigh subiéndose a la bicicleta que estaba al lado.

Menos hablar y más pedalear. Te llevo 10 km de ventaja- respondió Yong sin bajar el ritmo.

Más bien 8- dijo Raleigh mirando el cuentakilómetros.

Estaba redondeando, y en cualquier caso eso no te quita de que tienes que hacer 20 kilómetros. Así que ya sabes, a pedalear.

En cuanto Raleigh comenzó a pedalear se dio cuenta de que le iba a costar la vida cubrir esa distancia, y eso que era sólo el calentamiento. Estaba exhausto después de…después de lo que había sucedido con Mako.

Suspiró, no era mala cosa que tuviera que hacer tanto esfuerzo porque su mente no paraba de enviarle imágenes muy explícitas precisamente de lo que había sucedido. ¿Eran cosas suyas o cada vez hacían la ropa de deporte más estrecha? Incrementó el ritmo para enviar toda la sangre a las piernas.

Mientras, Yong no paraba de hablar. Claramente, eso de menos hablar y más pedalear no iba con él. Aunque bueno, él estaba mucho más en forma y esos 20 kilómetros no suponían demasiado esfuerzo para él. Eso le recordó en qué bajo estado de forma se encontraba, no hacía tanto él tampoco hubiera tenido problemas para hablar y pedalear al mismo tiempo.

Eikki me está volviendo loco- continuó diciendo Yong refiriéndose a su nuevo compañero- Hemos estado esta mañana practicando en el simulador. Y no ha habido forma de quisiera cambiar un parámetro. Le he explicado un montón de veces que la temperatura del agua influye en la densidad de la misma. Pero no, él insiste en dejar el valor de la densidad que viene por defecto, que es a 20º C, como si Atlántico Norte fuese el maldito Caribe.

Tranquilo Yong, seguro que para la próxima sesión os ponéis de acuerdo. Además, mientras permanezca líquida, la densidad del agua apenas influye el desempeño de Gipsy Danger.

Eso dicho por el hombre que una vez me hizo cambiar tooodos los parámetros porque y cito textualmente " las olas en la bahía de Hong Kong son más redondeadas"- respondió Yong.

Había sido Mako, quien una tarde mientras paseaban por el puerto, le había señalado esa peculiaridad. Habían debatido sobre las posibles causas: corrientes, vientos reinantes en la zona, inclinación del fondo oceánico, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión clara. No es que le hubiera importado lo más mínimo en aquel momento. Porque en aquel momento, mientras Mako, con el viento en la cara, alternaba rápidamente entre el inglés y el japonés y movía sus manos para imitar el movimiento de las olas, él no había podido dejar de pensar en cómo sería imitar el movimiento de las olas con sus cuerpos. Bueno, en realidad, tenía que admitir que sus pensamientos no habían sido tan poéticos, sino que habían ido más en la línea de tomar a Mako entre sus brazos y hacer algo bastante parecido a lo que habían hecho aquella misma mañana.

En aquel momento, había sido sólo un pensamiento, apenas llevaban un par de semanas siendo compañeros, y había estado muy lejos aún de creer que, algún día, lo que su cabeza imaginaba tan vívidamente pudiera hacerse realidad. Y de qué manera.

¡Tú has tenido sexo!- exclamó Yong de pronto frenando en seco.

Raleigh frenó también, sorprendido por la exclamación.

¿Quieres hablar más bajo? Nos están mirando- respondió Raleigh sintiendo como varios ojos estaban puestos en él.

Lo siento- dijo Yong, ya más bajo- pero tengo razón.

No puedes saber eso- respondió Raleigh

¿Podía? Había intentado mantenerse calmado, disimular, no sonreír demasiado, esas cosas…

¿No? Desde que te conozco has sido el hermano cascarrabias del señor Scrooge y ahora de pronto eres el pequeño Timmy la mañana de Navidad. Amigo mío, tú lo has hecho.

No lo había hecho tan bien como pensaba.

¿Ahora lees a Dickens?- preguntó Raleigh intentando cambiar el tema.

He visto la película de los teleñecos, gracias, y no me cambies el tema. Tengo razón. Porque tengo razón. ¿Verdad?

Vale- admitió Raleigh dándose por vencido- tienes razón.

¡Lo sabía!- exclamó Yong, volviendo a atraer algunas miradas.- Tienes que contarme todo. Quiero detalles.

Raleigh se le quedó mirando. Ni de broma le iba a contar "detalles" sobre lo que había pasado en aquel aula. No, eso era privado, muy privado.

Vale, detalles no, pero tienes que explicarme. ¿Qué ha pasado con lo de "nos lo estamos tomando despacio"?- preguntó entonces Yong.

No sé lo que ha pasado, sólo sé que he ido a ver una de sus clases, entonces los alumnos nos han pedido que hiciéramos una demostración y no sé como pero una cosa ha llevado a la otra.- le contó Raleigh a falta de una explicación mejor.

¿Una cosa ha llevado a la otra?- le preguntó Yong- ¿Se puede saber que se hace en esas clases para que "una cosa lleve a la otra"? Tal vez debería empezar a asistir a esas clases.

Ya lo hiciste, y le suplicaste a Herc que te permitiera dejar de asistir porque te aburrías.

Cierto, no es que tenga nada en contra de los ejercicios de Mako, pero cuál es el sentido de repetirlos si tu compañero siempre escoge los mismos objetos en el mismo orden.

¿En serio? ¿Siempre los mismos?

Sip, incluso me dio la lista por escrito. Dice que así es más eficiente.

¿También piensa enviarte la lista de los movimientos que piensa hacer con el jaeger con anterioridad

Yong le miró mortificado

¡No! ¡Te dio una lista de movimientos cuando luchasteis con el kaiju!- dijo Raleigh partiéndose de la risa.

En realidad era un diagrama de flujo.

¿Y qué hiciste con él? ¿Y te lo aprendiste?

No me hizo falta, lo tuvo en mente durante toda la batalla.

Más tarde, cuando hubieron terminado de entrenar, se dirigieron a la sauna.

Osea que Mako y tú en el aula dónde da las clases...- comentó Yong tumbándose en unos de los bancos.-

Yo no he dicho nada de que haya sido allí- protestó Raleigh.

Ni que hiciera falta, dudo mucho que hubieras podido llegar hasta la puerta de la clase.

¿Estás insinuando que sufro de eyaculación precoz?- le preguntó irritado Raleigh.

Por favor, después de toooodo el tiempo que te ha llevado, es lo último que se me ocurriría llamarte- bromeó Yong.

Ja,ja. No eres tan gracioso como te crees- le contestó Raleigh

Sí que lo soy- respondió Yong- Ahora en serio, me alegro mucho por ti, por los dos.

Gracias, Yong.

De nada, Raleigh

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante un buen rato.

¿Yong?- llamó Raleigh rompiendo el silencio

¿Sí?- contestó Yong

Estoy asustado, y si nos hemos precipitado y si todo se va al traste porque no haber esperado a que las cosas estuvieran más asentadas entre vosotros.

Mira, tranquilízate- dijo Yong incorporándose- he sido testigo de cómo dejabas asentarse las cosas durante meses y meses. Y te digo una cosa, ya te deberías haber dado cuenta de que esa estrategia no funciona.

¿Y crees que ésta funcionará?- preguntó Raleigh.

A ver, con la anterior estuviste a punto de perder a la mujer que amas junto con tu propia vida. Me cuesta bastante imaginar que ésta pueda ir peor.

No si seguramente tienes razón pero es que…

… pero es que qué, Raleigh. Tienes una nueva oportunidad, aprovéchala.- le cortó Yong exasperado. ¿Sabes? Para ser un piloto de jaeger vives muy poco en el presente, debería centrarte más en el aquí y ahora, en vez de centrarte tanto en un futuro que ni si quieras sabes si vas a tener.

Raleigh pensó en lo que había sucedido la última vez que se había centrado en el aquí y ahora. Había sido tan maravilloso que si no fuera porque aún podía sentir a Mako en cada centímetro de su piel le costaría creer que había sucedido realmente.

Esto, Raleigh, creo que igual deberías ponerte una toalla- dijo Yong sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

Raleigh miró hacia abajo avergonzado, afortunadamente, Yong había interrumpido sus pensamientos antes de que hubiera una evidencia física de ellos. De todas formas, siguió el consejo de Yong y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Por lo que pudiera pasar.

Supongo que tienes razón- dijo entonces Raleigh- pero no puedo evitar que mi cabeza vaya a mil. Quiero hacer las cosas bien con Mako esta vez. Ir paso a paso.

¿Paso a paso? Si quieres le pedimos a mi compañero que te haga un diagrama de flujo

No puedes culparme por querer un poco de seguridad.

Pero tú no quieres un poco de seguridad.

No, en lo que respecta a Mako, la quiero toda. Y sé que no puedo tenerla, lo sé, he aprendido esa lección. Pero me gustaría tener un poco de guía, algo a lo que aferrarme, me siento como si estuviera andando por un alambre con los ojos cerrados.

La única guía es ver cómo te sientes en cada momento. Antes, cuando estuviste con Mako, ¿cómo te sentiste?

Ya te he dicho que no voy a hablar de eso.

No hablo del sexo.

Me sentí bien- dijo entonces Raleigh

¿Bien? ¿Estás armado todo este lío sólo por "bien"? Pues chico, no sé si te merece la pena.

Vale, me he sentido mejor que bien.

Me abrumas con tanto entusiasmo.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? He estado con Mako, la mujer que amo. No importa qué adjetivo use para describirlo, se queda corto.

Ahí lo tienes.

¿Quieres que use como guía la falta de vocabulario?- preguntó Raleigh incrédulo.

Creo que lo llaman "quedarse sin palabras".


	32. Chapter 32

_¡Hola! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste._

 **CAPÍTULO XXXII: Decisiones difíciles**

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Herc cuando Mako entró en su despacho para la reunión.

-¿Y bien..qué?- respondió Mako a la defensiva.

-Y bien…las clases.

-Ah, las clases, claro- contestó Mako nerviosa.

-Claro que las clases, ¿qué otra cosa va a ser?

-No, no, claro, qué otra cosa va a ser, jeje, es de lo que trata la reunión ¿no?

Herc se quedó mirando a Mako fijamente.

-¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco rara- preguntó preocupado Herc.

-Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que estoy un poco cansada.

-Te entiendo, todos lo estamos. Pero Mako, necesito que estés centrada. Ahora, más que nunca, necesito que estés centrada.

-Lo siento Herc, tienes razón- dijo Mako, sentándose en la silla en frente de Herc- ¿Cuál es la situación?

-No es buena, esperamos un categoría 3 en menos de una semana en el Pacífico Sur. Y aquí, en el Atlántico, la tasa de crecimiento de la grieta se ha incrementado sustancialmente desde el ataque.

-¿Habrá otro ataque pronto?

-Gottlieb así lo cree- respondió Herc. No hizo falta más, los dos sabían que si el pequeño matemático creía algo, era porque tenía una base sólida para hacerlo.

¿Otro categoría 3?- preguntó Mako.

-3 o 4, dependiendo de si el ataque se produce en esta misma semana o la que viene.

-¿Crees que habrá un ataque simultáneo?- preguntó Mako.

Herc se le quedó mirado.

-Mierda!- exclamó, aunque por su cara estaba claro que hubiera querido exclamar algo más fuerte- Eso es, van a atacar aquí y en el Pacífico al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás sitios?- preguntó Mako refiriéndose a la situación en el resto de los océanos.

-La grieta en el Índico es suficientemente grande para dejar pasar a un categoría 1 o tal vez un 2- respondió Herc consultando la documentación.

-¿También en los próximos días?

-No parece, el tamaño de la grieta es suficiente pero el resto de parámetros es indican que el ataque se retrasará un par de semanas más. Suponiendo que todo siga al ritmo actual, claro.

-¿Y en los polos?

-Herc negó con la cabeza.

-Allí las grietas han crecido más, suficiente para dejar pasar de forma holgada a un categoría 2, pero no hay ningún signo de actividad aparte de eso.

-¿A los kaijus no les gusta el frio?

-Más bien pienso que no atacan allí, porque básicamente, no hay nada que atacar. Son kilómetros y kilómetros de hielo, sin un alma. Aunque no tengo duda, que a media que avance el año empezarán a llegar por ahí también.

-¿Con el buen tiempo y el deshielo?- preguntó Mako

-Exacto, una vez que se abran corredores en el hielo que les permitan llegar a zonas más pobladas.

-Pero ya es verano en el hemisferio sur.

-Cierto, pero en el hemisferio sur hay menos tierra, no tiene mucho sentido cruzar todo ese océano cuando tienes otras salidas que están más cerca de las zonas pobladas.

-Y que permiten pasar a kaijus de mayor tamaño

-Y que permiten pasar a kaijus de mayor tamaño- confirmó Herc.

¿-Qué hay del Cabo de Hornos y el de Buena Esperanza?

-Sin duda en esos casos la cercanía a las zonas pobladas propiciaría un ataque pero las fuertes corrientes reinantes y el intenso oleaje habitual en esas zonas actuarían como disuasorios, al menos para los kaijus más pequeños.

-Resumiendo, tenemos Pacífico, Atlántico e Índico. ¿Cuál va a ser nuestra estrategia?- preguntó Mako.

-Buena pregunta. –respondió Herc con voz queda.

-¿No tienes nada?

-No es eso, es que…

-Ninguna idea parece una buena idea.

-Exacto. Tengo que enviar a gente sin ninguna experiencia a luchar contra un categoría 3, Todavía un categoría 2, como se espera en el Índico, pero un categoría 3…o 4 incluso…

-No sería la primera vez.

-Y mira lo que pasó con anterioridad.

-Esas veces, fueron las primeras veces para todos. Nadie se había enfrentado a nada semejante, pero ahora, sabemos más. Por eso doy las clases, para transmitir todo ese conocimiento… y no crees que vaya a servir de nada- dijo entonces Mako ante la expresión en la cara de Herc.

Herc negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso Mako. He visto los resultados de tus clases, el avance que han hecho tus alumnos es francamente notorio. Has conseguido que sus niveles de compatibilidad aumenten sustancialmente…

Pero…

Pero es como empezar la carrera cien metros antes de la línea de salida. Sé que eventualmente les llevarás hasta ahí. Y entonces, estarán preparados para luchar. Tendrán una oportunidad.

-Pero no crees que pueda hacerlo en una semana.

-No- confesó Herc.

-Entiendo- respondió Mako dolida por saber que no podía hacer lo suficiente.

-Mako, sé que es difícil, pero necesito que seas fuerte.

-Desearía poder hacer más, tal vez, si yo m-

-No- replicó firmemente Herc, interrumpiéndola- Lo que haces es demasiado importante, no sabemos cuánto tiempo va durar esto, necesito que formes a nuevos pilotos.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para mandarlos al matadero?- preguntó Mako con rabia.

-Si es necesario, sí- respondió Herc con frialdad.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque tengo que hacerlo. Me encantaría que hubiera otra opción, pero ahora mismo lo único que se interpone entre los kaijus y millones de vidas son esos pobres chicos. No soy un insensible, Mako, sé- la voz de Herc se quebró- sé, lo que significa poner a esos muchachos ahí.

-Aun así pienso que debería ir en uno de los jaeger- replicó Mako

-Irás, más adelante. Sólo hay dos personas en este mundo que se hayan enfrentado a un categoría 5, y tú eres una de ellas, vuestra experiencia es nuestra carta más valiosa, necesitamos poder jugarla cuando llegue el momento. Si Raleigh estuviera ya en condiciones de pilotar, te pondría en un jaeger ahora mismo, pero no lo está, y los dos sabemos que si pilotas sin él lo más probable es que no lo consigas. Vi los resultados de las pruebas que hiciste, son todavía peores que los de esos chicos. Os pondrías a ti y a tu compañero en una situación de riesgo todavía mayor. Se trata de tener más opciones, no menos.

-Desearía poder hacer más- dijo Mako abatida.

-Lo sé, yo también. Pero el tiempo se acaba y tenemos que seguir adelante, como es nuestro deber.

Mako asintío.

-Bueno- prosiguió Herc revisando sus notas- nuestra mejor opción son Yong y Eikki.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ya han luchado juntos. Su compatibilidad no era la mejor, pero ha mejorado mucho en los últimos tiempos. No he podido revisar sus últimos registros en el simulador pero lo que he podido ver hasta ahora me indica que se están consolidando como pareja de jaeger.

-¿Crees que pueden hacerlo mejor que en su primera batalla?

-Sin duda, ahora tienen un conocimiento mucho mayor el uno del otro. Se están haciendo al otro, amoldándose.

-¿Eikki?¿Amoldándose?- preguntó Herc incrédulo.

-A su forma, lo está haciendo. Me he estado reuniendo con él, no es el hombre cuadriculado que nos habíamos pensado.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Eikki, verdad?

-Es un hombre muy disciplinado, ciertamente, pero todo ese afán por seguir el manual al pie de la letra, no es porque sí. Mira, empezó su entrenamiento cuando sólo había habido ataques en Pacífico, mucho antes de que supiéramos de la amenaza en el Atlántico. Su hogar no estaba en riesgo, no había perdido a nadie en los ataques…, se hizo piloto de jaeger porque quería ayudar. Fíjate en su expediente está lleno de trabajos de voluntariado, colaboraciones con ONGs, antes de inscribirse en el programa, se dedicaba al rescate de personas perdidas en las montañas. Ayudar es su naturaleza. Durante todo su entrenamiento se le dijo que esa era la forma de hacerlo y no tenía motivos para pensar que no fuera así.

-Claro, porqué iba a tenerlos. Ni siquiera había visto un kaiju de cerca.

-Exacto, pero ahora ya lo ha visto y se ha dado cuenta de que las cosas no son cómo se las habían contado.

-Así que está dispuesto a hacer las cosas de otra manera.

-Bueno, como ya he dicho, es un hombre muy disciplinado, y eso no va a cambiar. Y de hecho, no creo que deba hacerlo, creo que resulta un buen contrapunto para Yong pero está por supuesto está dispuesto a encauzar su disciplina de forma que pueda ayudar al mayor número de personas posibles.

-Bien, eso aumentará las opciones cuando luchen contra el kaiju en el Pacífico.

-¿En el Pacífico? ¿No lucharan en el Atlántico?

-No nos podemos arriesgar a que no sobrevivan al ataque en el Atlántico y nos encontremos con un categoría 4 en el Pacífico y sin nadie con un mínimo de experiencia para luchar contra él. Además, si finalmente ocurre un ataque simultaneo, no pueden estar en los dos sitios. Necesito saber con quién más podemos contar para luchar.


	33. Chapter 33

_¡Hola! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo. Entre que estoy muy liada y que la verdad estoy bloqueada con la historia, pues a final ha pasado un montón de tiempo. No sabéis como os agradezco vuestra paciencia._

 **CAPÍTULO XXXIII: UNA IDEA**

Después de la comida Raleigh se dirigió al simulador donde él y Mako tenían una sesión. El simulador estaba alejado del comedor, tuvo que darse prisa para llegar a la hora. Apoyó la palma de la mano en el lector situado al lado de la puerta de seguridad y ésta se abrió con un ruido hidráulico.

No le sorprendió que Mako estuviera ya allí, ya que ella era siempre muy puntual. Pero luego enseguida reparó en la gran cantidad de carpetas y papeles que había por todas part

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó inmediatamente Raleigh

Mako le contó sobre los próximos ataques que se esperaban.

-Llevo desde que salí de la reunión aquí,- explicó Mako, consultando los registros, viendo las simulaciones, intentando decidir a quién enviar a la próxima batalla.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Tú que crees? Estuviste en mi clase esta mañana. Han avanzado mucho en estos meses, pero es que partían de unos niveles de compatibilidad tan bajos que aún no están ni remotamente cerca de los niveles mínimos

-Tal vez nosotros podríamos hacerlo. Yo estoy cada día más fuerte y…

Mako le interrumpió.

-No lo suficiente.

Raleigh la miró unos instantes antes de comprender.

-Veo que has hablado con Yong.

-Tenía que ver si esa era una posibilidad.

-Podrías haberme preguntado.

-¿Y qué me hubieras contestado?

-Lo mismo que me hubieras contestado tú a mí.

-Exacto, por eso hablé con Yong- respondió Mako

-¿Y qué hay de Yong y su compañero? Yo diría que son lo bastante compatibles...

-Lo son-confirmó Mako- pero Herc opina que es mejor no enviarles a luchar con este primer kaiju porque en caso de que algo salga mal tendríamos a unos completos novatos enfrentándose a un categoría 4.

-Herc tiene razón, es mejor que Yong y Eikki luchen contra el segundo Kaiju.

-Es mejor sin duda, pero eso nos deja con que tengo que hay que elegir a alguien para enfrentarse al primer kaiju.

-¿Qué hay de esas dos chicas?, las que vi durante tu clase...-preguntó Raleigh

-¿Schitalch y Kim? Bueno, sus registros en las batallas en el simulador son bastante buenos y después de Yong y Ekki son las que tienen la compatibilidad más alta.

-Entonces, parece que son la mejor opción.

-Sus registros son buenos, una vez entran en batalla. El problema es que en la realidad, nunca llegarían a la batalla porque no serían capaces de entrar en la deriva.

-Mako, fue a los controles y tecleó algo. Señaló la pantalla.

-Mira su respuesta a la carga neuronal.

-Ya veo, se le freiría el cerebro si las pusieras en un jaeger.

Mako se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Raleigh extrañado- si hay alguien que puede decirlo soy yo.

-Supongo que sí- concedió Mako- es sólo que dicho así…

-Da igual como se diga, Mako, si no me hubieras salvado…Un momento….cuando entraste a buscarme, utilizaste a Yong y a Herc como ancla ¿Verdad?- preguntó pensativo Raleigh

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Tal ver podríamos hacer lo mismo- contestó Raleigh

\- Ya lo pensé- contestó Mako-pero hay que conectar los jaegger físicamente. No pueden luchar con el kaiju si están unidas a nosotros.

\- Pero podríamos hacerlo al principio ¿verdad?

\- ¿Te refieres hasta que entren en la deriva?- preguntó Mako

\- Exacto. ¿Crees que podría funcionar?

\- No lo sé, pero es la única idea que tenemos- respondió Mako.


	34. Chapter 34

_Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y por tener tantísima paciencia._

 **CAPÍTULO XXXIV: UNA LOCURA**

Herc se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente

-Repetidlo otra vez- dijo colocando sus manos en las sienes.

Raleigh repitió la idea. Por segunda vez.

-Es una locura- dijo tras oír de nuevo la explicación

-La otra vez también lo era y funcionó- replicó Mako.

-La otra vez Gottlieb tuvo que abortar porque nos estabas arrastrando a Yong y a mí- contestó Herc.

-Exacto, Herc os estaba arrastrando, a los dos. Si puedo hacerlo en un sentido puedo hacerlo en el otro- afirmó Mako

-Y no estaría sola, yo también estaría- añadió Raleigh.

-Sinceramente, Raleigh, después de lo que te ocurrió no sé si eso es una ventaja o un inconveniente- confesó Herc

-Herc, puedo hacerlo- afirmó Raleigh.

-¿Y si no? Mako no puede tirar de ti y de esas pobres chicas. Es demasiado.- respondió Herc.

-Mako no tendría que tirar de mí- contestó Raleigh.

-¿Estás seguro?

¿Lo estaba? Pensó Raleigh. Lo cierto era que no. Había estado mucho tiempo en coma,¿y si había habido daños?

-Es lo que me temía- dijo Herc al no recibir respuesta – Lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo habrá que elegir a otro equipo para que piloten el jaeger, uno que pueda entrar en la deriva por sí mismo.

-Pero ellas son la mejor opción para vencer a ese kaiju- replicó Mako

-Si no pueden entrar en la deriva, no lo son.

-Pero

-Lo siento Mako, mi respuesta final es no.

Con aquella respuesta Raleigh y Mako abandonaron el despacho.

-Era la mejor opción- dijo Mako nada más salir.

-No, Herc tiene razón. Si no podemos asegurar que Schitalch y Kim entren en la deriva no lo es.

-Pero podemos hacerlo- replicó Mako- sé que podemos.

-¿Lo sabes? Porque yo no.- respondió Raleigh

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Mako

-¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si me pierdo como la otra vez?-preguntó Raleigh desesperado.

-No pienso permitirlo.

-Mako..

Mako colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

-Raleigh, no vas a volver a ese infierno ¿Lo entiendes?

Raleigh asintió.

-No, quiero que lo digas- dijo Mako, reteniéndolo.

-No voy a volver a ese infierno

¿Por qué?- preguntó Mako aún sin dejar que se moviera.

Porque me amas- dijo finalmente Raleigh

-Exacto, ¡te amo! Métetelo en esa cabeza dura que tienes porque si vuelves a ponerlo en duda te juro que los kaijus van a ser el menor de tu problemas. Y ahora, vamos a volver a entrar a hablar con Herc y le vas a decir que podemos arrastrar a esas chicas hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta. ¿Entend..

Antes de que pudiera terminar Raleigh la estaba besando apasionadamente contra la pared. Beso al que ella respondió con la misma intensidad. Sus manos habían empezado a perderse cuando de pronto escucharon un "ejem"

Raleigh miró de tras de sí, justo ahí se encontraba Herc.

-Perdón Herc,- dijo Raleigh recuperando la compostura rápidamente- no queríamos molestarte, estábamos…

-Estaba convenciendo a Raleigh de que no tiene que tener dudas sobre su capacidad para entrar en la deriva y que perfectamente podemos guiar a Schitlach y Kim- intervino Mako

-¿Y lo ha hecho? ¿Ya no tienes dudas?-preguntó Herc con una sonrisa en los labios

-No- respondió Raleigh mirando a Mako- ya no tengo dudas.

-Me alegro de oír eso. En ese caso, iniciaré los preparativos- afirmó Herc.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Mako.

-Sí, es la mejor opción que tenemos y si estáis seguros de poder hacerlo os creo.

-Gracias, Herc- dijo Raleigh

-De nada. Sólo una cosa- añadió cuando ya se marchaba- La próxima vez que tengáis dudas, "discutirlo" en otro sitio que no sea la puerta de mi despacho.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO XXXV: EVEREST**

-¿"Discutimos" en tu habitación o en la mía? – preguntó Raleigh recorriendo con sus labios el cuello de Mako.

-Me temo que tendremos que discutir en otro momento, tenemos trabajo que hacer- respondió Mako.

Raleigh suspiró, y se apartó.

-Odio este trabajo- gruñó.

-No es cierto. Te encanta- respondió Mako.

-No cuando me impide hacer el amor contigo- replicó Raleigh

-¿Ya no usas metáforas?- preguntó Mako.

-Estoy demasiado frustrado como para eso- respondió Raleigh

-Venga- dijo Mako cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él- Vamos al simulador.

-Primero en el aula, ahora en el simulador… no sabía que fueras tan… traviesa.

-A trabajar- precisó Mako.

-Aguafiestas- replicó Raleigh sacando la lengua.

Cuando entraron en el simulador el ánimo de Raleigh cambió, ya no le apetecía bromear. Iban a practicar la entrada en la deriva. Y aunque hacerlo en el simulador no era como hacerlo en el jaeger no podía evitar tener miedo.

-Tranquilo- dijo Mako sintiendo la tensión de su cuerpo- es sólo el simulador. No puede pasarte nada.

-Tienes razón. Venga, hagámoslo- respondió Raleigh ocupando su sitio.

Mako empezó entonces a teclear los parámetros para calibrar la máquina.

-¿Te parece si empezamos con los parámetros habituales y a partir de ahí vamos modificando para acoplar a Schitalch y Kim- preguntó

-Tal vez sea mejor que vayas tu primero- respondió Raleigh nervioso

-Raleigh…

-Está bien, entraré yo primero-dijo Raleigh poniéndose el casco.

Mako se colocó el casco también y dio la orden de inicio. Poco después el ejercicio había concluido.

Repitieron el ejercicio una media docena de veces. Tras la última, se quitó el casco y se giró hacia Raleigh que en eso momento se quitaba el suyo revelando su gesto serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

-Esto no sirve de nada- respondió Raleigh

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mako preocupada.

-Hablo del simulador, no sirve de nada.

-Raleigh, sin el simulador no se podría entrenar de forma segura, es una herramienta muy útil.

-No para nosotros, ya no- respondió Raleigh

Mako se le quedó mirando

-Tú estuviste allí-continuó Raleigh- lo sentiste, el dolor. Esto no se le acerca ni de lejos.

-Tienes razón, es demasiado fácil.- concedió Mako.

-Necesitamos el jaeger- afirmó Raleigh

-¿Estás seguro, Raleigh?

-Si estoy contigo, sí.

-Vamos a hablar con Herc.- respondió Mako

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Herc exasperado al verlos de nuevo.

-Necesitamos un jaeger- dijo Raleigh

-Para entrenar- puntualizó Mako, ante su cara de no entender nada.

-Ni de broma, usad el simulador- respondió Herc.

-No nos vale, es demasiado fácil- contestó Raleigh

-Pues cambiad los parámetros para que no lo sea- respondió Herc irritado.

-Los parámetros que necesitamos no entran en rango- explicó Mako.

-Si no entran en rango es porque no son seguros- contestó Herc

-Lo sabemos- respondió Raleigh- pero si no podemos entrenar en las mismas condiciones que nos vamos a encontrar, no sirve de nada.

-Nunca entrenas en la mismas condiciones, ya lo sabéis, siempre hay diferencia entre el simulador y el jaeger- replicó Herc.

-Pero la diferencia es ahora demasiado grande para nosotros. Es como entrenarse para subir al Everest en una colina- explicó Mako.

-Ah, y entonces me estáis diciendo que queréis entrenaros en el Everest directamente ¿Estáis locos?- contestó Herc

-¿Se te ocurre una alternativa mejor?- preguntó Raleigh

-No, no se me ocurre- concedió Herc tras reflexionar

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Mako.

-De acuerdo, os permitiré usar a GD1- respondió Herc

-Bien, vamos a prepararnos- dijo Mako , girándose para marchase

-Lo haréis mañana- interrumpió Herc.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron Raleigh y Mako a la vez

-Ya me habéis oído, haréis las pruebas mañana- contestó Herc

-Herc, no tenemos mucho tiempo…- comentó Mako

-Precisamente por eso no es el momento de apresurarse. No tenemos margen de error si algo sale mal. Así que os quiero con la cabeza despejada. Id a vuestra habitación y descansad.

-Tengo que supervisar a Schitalch y Kim en el simulador en una hora-respondió Mako mirando su reloj.

-Lo haré yo- dijo Herc.

-No hace falta, Herc, puedo encargarme perfectamente- afirmó Mako

-Yo también puedo- dijo Herc-Lo que no puedo es entrenar con Raleigh mañana. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido- respondió Mako.

-Estupendo, empezaremos mañana a las 7:00- dijo Herc.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI: LA CENA**

-Tu habitación está por allí- señaló Mako al ver que Raleigh no cogía el camino correcto

-Pensaba que íbamos a la tuya, pero si lo prefieres así, no hay problema- contestó Raleigh

-Se supone que cada uno tiene que ir a la suya y descansar- replicó Mako

-Puedo descansar… después.

-Si intentas excitarme diciendo que te vas a dormir en cuanto terminemos, siento decirte que no lo estás consiguiendo-respondió Mako.

-No debería preocuparte tanto lo que voy a hacer después. Es el antes lo que debería captar tu atención.

-Te escucho- dijo Mako cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno….-empezó a decir Raleigh- para empezar salvo que quieras hacer el amor en este pasillo…

-Mako descruzó los brazos se acercó a él y le empujó suavemente contra la pared. Luego empezó a bajarse lentamente la cremallera de la cazadora que llevaba puesta. Los ojos de Raleigh siguieron el recorrido de la misma.

-¡No lo decía en serio!-exclamó Raleigh

-¿No?, bueno, en ese caso nos vemos mañana a las 7- respondió Mako subiéndose rápidamente la cremallera.

¡-¿Qué?!- exclamó Raleigh atónito.

Mako al verle la cara no puedo evitar echarse a reír.

-No ha tenido gracia- dijo Raleigh haciéndose el digno

-Sí, que la ha tenido- respondió Mako, intentando contener la risa- tendrías que haberte visto la cara. ¿De verdad creías que lo íbamos a hacer aquí mismo?

-Bueno, después de lo de esta mañana…

-Raleigh, no es lo mismo, estábamos en una habitación, con puerta.

-Una puerta que no estaba cerrada con llave…- comentó Raleigh

-Ups, ya sabía yo que se me olvidaba algo- respondió Mako

Raleigh sonrió.

-Vamos a mi habitación- dijo Raleigh tomando a Mako de la mano y empezando a andar

-Creía que íbamos a la mía- contestó Mako señalando en la dirección opuesta.

-La mía está más cerca- respondió Raleigh acelerando el paso.

-No tardaron en llegar a la habitación en cuestión. Entraron y en seguida Raleigh cerró la puerta con llave.

-Hay cosas que no quiero que nadie más vea- dijo Raleigh a modo de explicación.

-¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Mako.

-Pues por ejemplo, a ti, desnuda- respondió Raleigh

-¿Sabes que a veces voy a playas nudistas, verdad?- contestó Mako.

-No es lo mismo- respondió Raleigh tomándola en sus brazos.

No, definitivamente no era lo mismo- pensó Raleigh mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración tras hacer el amor. Sin duda, cualquiera que viera a Mako en la playa podría apreciar la belleza de sus formas, pero aquello no era nada comparado con el maravilloso espectáculo al que acababa de asistir. No era sólo un cuerpo desnudo lo que había visto, era toda ella. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie más. Podían llamarle egoísta porque lo era.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Mako.

-Sí, todo bien- respondió Raleigh.- estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gusta verte mientras que hacemos el amor.

-A mí también me gusta verte- dijo Mako.

-Deberíamos vernos más a menudo- contesto Raleigh.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Mako, colocándose encima de él, que deslizó sus manos por sus muslos, sus caderas, su cintura, hasta llegar a sus pechos justo cuando sonó la puerta.

-No pienso quitar las manos de aquí- dijo Raleigh

-Pues te va a ser un poco difícil abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién dice que haya que abrir?- preguntó Raleigh

-Podría ser importante.

-¿Más importante que esto?- replicó Raleigh mirando apreciativamente aquello que tenía entre sus manos.

La puerta volvió a sonar.

-Raleigh…

-Está bien- dijo Raleigh con fastidio

Se pusieron algo de ropa rápidamente y Raleigh fue finalmente a abrir la puerta. Habló brevemente con la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Herc nos envía la cena- dijo a Mako levantando unas bolsas para que las viera, antes de soltarlas encima de la mesa.

-¿No vas a mirar lo que es?- preguntó Mako.

-Luego- respondió Raleigh desnudándose rápidamente y subiéndose a la cama de un salto.

-Eres muy rápido- dijo Mako entre risas.

-Y tú muy lenta. Vamos,- hizo un gesto para que regresara la cama- la cena se enfría.

-Tal vez sería mejor cenar primero-contestó Mako.

-Doscientos cuarenta y ocho- dijo Raleigh

-¿Doscientos cuarenta y ocho, qué? , preguntó Mako.

-Doscientos cuarenta y ocho días- contestó Raleigh- desde la primera que nosotros…no pienso dejar que vuelva a ocurrir.

Mako corrió a sus brazos que la rodearon fuertemente.

Ninguno de los dos se volvió a acordar de la cena hasta un buen rato después, cuando ya hacía rato que se había enfriado.


	37. Chapter 37

_Lo sé, yo a mi ritmo, como siempre. Espero que os guste el capitulo._

 **CAPÍTULO XXXVII: PLAN B**

Herc miró a su derecha, donde se encontraba Gottlieb quien negó con la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó.

Ésta era la situación: Raleigh y Mako habían conseguido entrar en la deriva ya tres veces. Pero cuando pasaban sus registros al simulador donde estaban Schitalch y Kim, el resultado no era satisfactorio.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Gottlieb.

-Abortamos- contestó Herc.- utilizaremos a otro equipo. Uno que sea capaz de entrar en la deriva por sí mismo.

Herc, pulsó el botón del intercomunicador con el jaeger y les comunicó su decisión a Raleigh y a Mako. Poco después éstos entraban en la sala de control.

-Podemos hacerlo, Herc- afirmó Raleigh.

-Mira Raleigh, vuestros registros son de otro mundo, mucho mejores que nada que se hubiera visto anteriormente y aun así no es suficiente. Lo habéis intentado, nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero tenemos que aceptar que no va a funcionar- respondió Herc.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos rendimos?- pregunto Raleigh

No, luchamos con lo que tenemos, utilizaremos a otro equipo, que no necesite ayuda para entrar en la deriva. Mitchell y Kazanski no tienen malos registros en el simulador- sugirió Herc

-Sus registros son buenos en lo que se refiere a la entrada a la deriva en el simulador-explicó Mako-, y creo que podrían conseguir una deriva real. El problema es que ahí se acaba todo. El resto de sus ejercicios son un auténtico desastre, su compatibilidad es de risa, va cada uno por su lado. Da absolutamente igual que puedan entrar en la mente del otro, porque ninguno de los dos tiene el más mínimo interés en lo que pueda haber allí. Si tuviéramos Jaegers pilotados por una sola persona, te aseguro que estarían en lo más alto de mi lista, pero mientras necesitemos a dos… Schitalch y Kim, siguen siendo nuestra mejor opción.

-Salvo por el detalle de que si no conseguimos que entren en la deriva, no son una opción- lamentó Herc.

-Conseguiremos que lo hagan- afirmó Raleigh

-Pues ya me dirás cómo…- replicó Herc

-Reduciré mis tiempos- respondió Raleigh

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo que pasó la última vez que "reduciste tus tiempos"?- preguntó Herc.

-Herc, tiene razón no puedes reducir más tus tiempos- replicó Mako

-Y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo, sé lo que estás pensando.- le contestó Herc antes de que pudiera añadir nada más.

-Hay que reducir el tiempo de ambos- dijo entonces Gottlieb que hasta entonces había permanecido callado

¿-Para qué? ¿Para que en vez de un piloto fuera de la deriva tengamos a dos?- preguntó Herc- no tiene ningún sentido.

-Sí, lo tiene. La única forma de que ellas puedan conseguirlo es que reduzcamos los tiempos. Si lo hiciera uno sólo, esa persona quedaría demasiado lejos y pasaría lo de la otra vez, pero si lo hacen los dos reduciríamos esa distancia a la mitad- explicó Gottlieb

-Aun así, sería demasiado. No voy a consentirlo- afirmó Herc.

-Si reducimos la demora entre ambos no tendrían que reducir tanto sus tiempos individuales- sugirió Gottlieb.

-¿Reducir la demora?- contestó Herc incrédulo- ¡Tendrían prácticamente que eliminarla!

-Pues hagámolo, eliminemos la demora- dijo entonces Raleigh

-¿Qué?- respondió Herc

\- Si lo piensas tiene sentido, nos permitiría tener más margen- contestó Raleigh

-Pero aun así no entraríais en la deriva.

-No, pero estaríamos lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para poder conseguirlo- replicó Mako.

-Sigue sin gustarme la idea- respondió Herc

-No se trata de lo que nos guste o no, se trata de lo que puede funcionar y de lo que no. Y esto puede funcionar. – replicó Raleigh

-Tendríais que sincronizaros a la perfección- concedió Herc tras pensar unos momentos- y la carga neuronal….

-Podremos con ella, Herc-afirmó Mako.

-Más os vale- contestó Herc.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII: GOTTLIEB**

Menos de dos días. Según los últimos cálculos de Gottlieb era lo que tenían hasta que se produjese el ataque. Y por una parte, era una buena noticia. Según esos mismos cálculos, el tamaño de la grieta indicaba que esperaban un kaiju de categoría 3. No es que un kaiju de categoría 3 se pudiera calificar de "buena noticia", ningún kaiju podría considerase como tal, hasta el más raquítico y escuálido era capaz de acabar con cientos de vidas en apenas unos minutos. Y un categoría 3 por definición no era ni raquítico ni escuálido. Pero un categoría 3 no era un categoría 4 y cuando uno está desesperado se agarra a un clavo ardiendo.

Eso era lo "bueno", lo malo era que tenían poco tiempo para prepararse. Con el gran inconveniente de que, en realidad, no podían prepararse. El plan pasaba porque Raleigh y Mako no entrasen en la deriva y eso, no había duda, les pasaría factura física y emocionalmente, no había forma humana de que se pudieran recuperar con tiempo suficiente para intentarlo más de una vez. Eso implicaba es que hasta el momento del ataque no podrían probar si el plan funcionaba o no. Mientras tanto, se tenían que conformar con hacer aproximaciones. Debían practicar su sincronización a la vez que reducían cada vez más el tiempo, pero sin sobrepasar en ningún momento el punto crítico. Y eso añadía una nueva dificultad a todo el asunto, en realidad nadie sabía dónde estaba el punto crítico.

Por supuesto, el manual daba un dato, pero ya nadie se planteaba seguir el manual. De hecho, en aquel momento Gottlieb estaba usando el manual para elevarse un poco en el asiento y tener así una mejor visión del jaeger en el que se encontraban Raleigh y Mako haciendo pruebas. Si todavía existieran los Record Guiness (y las circunstancias fueran otras), pensó, les llamaría porque sin duda estaban batiendo uno: el de número de veces que una persona puede hacer una deriva en un solo día. En aquel momento estaban en la novena vez, o ¿era ya la décima? Llevaban horas con aquello y estaban todos exhaustos, pero estaba claro, mientras que Raleigh y Mako quisieran continuar, nadie se iba a mover de allí.

A excepción de Herc, por supuesto, que llevaba todo ese tiempo en el simulador con Schitalch y Kim trabajando con ellas técnicas de lucha. En un primer momento Herc había insistido en trabajar con ellas la entrada en la deriva, estaba claro que el nuevo plan seguía sin gustarle lo más mínimo. Herc había tenido que tomar la decisión de desconectar a Raleigh y era una decisión que había tenido que tomar poniendo sus obligaciones como jefe por delante de sus sentimientos como amigo. Y no quería tener que volver a hacerlo. Gottlieb sabía que cada vez que Herc miraba a Raleigh sentía una gran alegría porque estuviera vivo, pero que también sentía culpa. Él también la sentía, no podía sino pensar que si hubiera esperado unos instantes más antes de abortar, Mako hubiera podido traer a Raleigh de vuelta con ella y no hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo en coma.

Y por esa misma razón, aunque el plan hubiera sido idea suya, en realidad le gustaba tan poco como a Herc. Hubo un tiempo, en el que para él todo había sido mucho más sencillo, en el que todo habían sido números y ecuaciones, que no había que elegir entre amigos y extraños. Pero ese tiempo había pasado, él lo sabía, Herc lo sabía y Raleigh y Mako lo sabían y por eso estaban todos donde estaban en ese momento. Herc en el simulador, él en el puesto de control, y Raleigh y Mako, a juzgar por sus caras tras esa última deriva, en el punto crítico.


	39. Chapter 39

_Hola, sé que han pasado muchos meses desde mi último capítulo. He visto que en este tiempo a habido personas que han decidido seguir esta historia. Una gran sorpresa, sin duda grata, considerando lo que tardo en publicar. Que es una barbaridad, lo reconozco. Y a los que lleváis un tiempo y a pesar de todo, no habéis desesperado muchas gracias, por querer todavía dedicarme algunos minutos de vuestro tiempo._

 _Me encantaría seguir con esta historia, no sé en qué medida lo voy a poder hacer, debido a que tengo un problema de salud que hace que todo sea más complicado. Espero sepáis entenderlo._

 _Y si os preguntáis que pienso hacer con respecto a la nueva película de Pacific Rim y si va a tener algo que ver con este fanfic. La respuesta es que no. Hay cosas que es mejor hacer como si no existiesen, esta pelicula, Harry Potter and Cursed Child..._

 **CAPÍTULO XXXIX: Una batalla**

Las sirenas sonaban sin cesar, había gente corriendo por todas partes, las voces se elevaban claras sobre aquel jaleo, con esa seguridad que da haber hecho lo mismo un millón de veces, o eso era lo que se repetían sus dueños, lo habían hecho montones de veces, esto era como un entrenamiento más, ¿verdad?

Y por debajo de esas voces, susurros, los de aquellos que sabían que no lo era. Entre los susurradores se encontraban Herc y Gottlieb

-¿Están todos listos?- preguntó Herc

-Sí, Mako y Raleigh están en el GD1 y Schitalch y Kim en el GD2- respondió Gottlieb

-¿Y Mitchell y Kazanski?

-Por ahí, al fondo- respondió Gottlieb señalando la posición de los dos hombres.

Herc, hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

-Estén preparados, si les doy la señal, les quiero en el GD1 y listos para hacer la deriva en menos de dos minutos. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor- contestaron al unísono.

-Bien, ahora vayan a un sitio donde no molesten.

-¿Me he pasado?- preguntó a Gottlieb al ver su cara de reprobación

-Bueno, - consideró Gottlieb al ver retirarse a los dos hombres- estoy seguro que una pequeña cura de humildad les vendría bien a esos dos, de lo que no estoy tan seguro es de que la necesiten justo cuando existe la posibilidad de que tengan que luchar con un kaiju.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que si llegamos a esa situación… - Herc no pudo evitar desviar la vistas de los dos jaegger enfrente de él.

-Lo sé- respondió Gottlieb.

Ninguno de los dos hombres añadió nada más. Hay días en que los sentimientos son un lujo que uno no se puede permitir. Herc dio la orden de comenzar.

Y como cuando golpeamos la primera ficha del dominó, todo se puso en marcha. Una tras otra, las órdenes se fueron dando, los procedimientos se fueron completando y llegó el momento de entrar en la deriva.

De pronto, el ruido de las máquinas se hizo atronador, no porque el sonido emitido por éstas fuera más fuerte, sino porque todo el mundo allí presente contuvo la respiración.

Herc se preparó para escuchar los gritos. Aquellos gritos que le habían acompañado cada noche durante meses. Pero los gritos no llegaron y poco a poco la gente empezó a respirar de nuevo. Pero no él, y ciertamente tampoco el pequeño matemático a su derecha. Los dos seguían conteniendo la respiración temerosos de que si se permitían relajarse lo más mínimo algo terrible ocurriría.

El técnico tuvo que elevar la voz por segunda vez, para que oyese que el procedimiento había concluido de manera satisfactoria. Aún sin poder creerlo, chequeó los monitores para comprobar que Schitalch y Kim efectivamente se encontraban en una deriva estable.

En cuanto a Mako y Raleigh, lo habían logrado, habían conseguido salir. Sus niveles, a juzgar por todo el rojo que veían en la pantalla, estaban lejos de la normalidad, pero aparentemente estaban bien. Entendiendo por bien, todo lo que no fuera estar en coma o muertos.

Deseo poder interesarse más por sus amigos pero con un kaiju en escena y acercándose rápidamente a la costa, su prioridad tenía que ser las dos mujeres que se iban a enfrentar a él.

El último monstruo salido de las entrañas de infierno, efectivamente un categoría 3 tal y como había predicho Gottlieb, tenía un vago parecido con una tortuga. Y como estos animales se dirigía a la costa.

De la forma habitual un grupo de helicópteros llevó al GD2 a su encuentro. Consiguieron interceptarlo antes de que pudiera llegar a tierra firme. Schitalch y Kim enseguida empezaron con una serie de golpes en las partes más blandas del kaiju, sin duda la estrategia correcta. Pero no era fácil de llevar a la práctica, pues indudablemente aquella "tortuga" no dejaba de moverse. Al final acabó ocurriendo lo inevitable y uno de los golpes dio en el caparazón provocando un gran destrozo en el brazo izquierdo del jaeger, dejándolo inutilizado. A pesar de dolor, Schitalch, en cuyo lado se había producido el golpe, consiguió mantener la conexión, aunque a duras penas.

Después de aquello la situación se volvió aún más difícil, con un solo brazo, el GD2 apenas podía contener los envites del monstruo y poco a poco empezó a perder terreno. No tardarían en llegar hasta la costa. A una de las pocas playas de arena en una zona donde predominaban los acantilados. Siguieron retrocediendo hasta llegar una pequeña localidad cercana. Afortunadamente, había sido desalojada en previsión de un ataque debido a que por su situación se encontraba en una situación de especial vulnerabilidad.

Tras sólo unos minutos apenas quedaban casas en pie y Schitalch y Kim luchaban desesperadamente para evitar que el Kaiju siguiera avanzando hacia el interior. Disparaban el cañón tantas veces les era posible y aunque hacían diana frecuentemente, éste parecía no tener ningún efecto en la coraza del Kaiju. Llegados a ese punto las dos mujeres entendieron que la única forma de acabar con el monstruo era volarle la cabeza. Una vez tras otra fueron disparando, pero no terminaban de conseguir su objetivo. No era fácil hacer diana, el kaiju tenía una cabeza desproporcionadamente pequeña para su tamaño. Un par de veces consiguieron acertar pero no lograron hacer suficiente daño. Siguieron disparando, hasta que por fin consiguieron su objetivo.


End file.
